


Tales of Miraculous

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tales of Phantasia, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluri Month 2016, Lycée, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover entre Tales of Vesperia (et un peu Phantasia) ainsi que Miraculous Ladybug écrit pour le Fluri Month 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May 5 – 6 Daisy : "Loyal love; I'll never tell"
> 
> Beta : Eliandre (qui m'a accusée de vouloir sa mort… elle va me faire le coup à chaque fic de ce genre je pense…)
> 
> J'ose tenter le crossover avec Miraculous vu que je suis à fond dedans… Par contre, pas possible de coller Yuri en Chat Noir car Flynn porte mieux la bague que les boucles d'oreilles. De plus, à cause du casting de base de Vesperia, je suis obligée de piocher dans d'autres Tales of pour compléter certains rôles (dans le cas présent, c'est Chester de Tales of Phantasia qui va s'y coller)

 

Sincèrement, Yuri avait hâte que le cours se termine. Il était crevé et ce n'était pas à cause du café où il vivait avec son tuteur légal mais plutôt de la longue nuit qu'il avait eue la veille et du fait qu'il s'ennuyait royalement. Certes, il avait une belle vue sur son voisin de devant dont il croquerait bien un morceau mais à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'aborder, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça avait foiré : son parapluie s'était refermé sur lui, il avait trébuché sur un sac qui était sur son passage, un abruti lui avait jeté une bombe à eau sur la tête, il avait accidentellement renversé son café noisette sur sa seule chemise blanche, quelqu'un était venu le déranger pour une bricole… Oui, Yuri avait fini par se faire, assez difficilement, à l'idée que lui et Flynn, ça ne risquait pas de dépasser le stade de la simple camaraderie.

Un coup de coude dans son bras gauche le força à se réveiller un peu. Il tourna discrètement la tête vers Judith, sa voisine de table et meilleure amie qui lui glissa un morceau de papier pendant que leur vieux prof d'histoire-géo avait le dos tourné. Il le prit entre ses doigts et le déplia :

_« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'inviter à prendre un verre avec toi après les cours au lieu d'admirer sa nuque ? »_

Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait faire, il attrapa son stylo et lui écrivit rapidement une réponse :

_« Le jour où l'univers cessera de s'en prendre à moi dès que je tente quoique ce soit. »_

Yuri savait qu'il avait la poisse et il vivait très bien avec mais depuis qu'il connaissait Flynn, il avait l'impression que sa malchance avait empiré. Instinctivement, il avait passé son index sur les boucles d'oreilles noires qu'il portait…

Enfin, la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et la majorité des lycéens présents eurent du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement – en même temps, demandez à des ados de seize ans de rester le cul vissé sur une chaise durant des heures quand il faisait grand soleil dehors et qu'en prime, il faisait chaud…

—J'ai bien cru que cette heure ne se finirait jamais ! s'exclama Judith en s'étirant, attirant sur elle les regards de la majorité des mâles de la classe sur son décolleté. J'ai plein de commentaires qui m'attendent sur mon blog et une chasse aux super-héros qui m'attend.

—Me semble que t'as une alerte sur ton téléphone en cas d'attaque de super-vilain, fit remarquer Yuri en rangeant ses affaires dans son vieux sac à dos noir et rouge. T'as le temps de prendre au moins un goûter, nan ?

—Hmm… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore testé le nouvel arrivage… Chester, Flynn, ça vous dit de venir vous détendre un peu ?

Leurs deux voisins de devant se retournèrent en entendant leurs noms. Le premier, Chester, était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argent noués en catogan et au regard perçant. C'était un bon ami et Yuri appréciait bien sa compagnie. De plus, Chester faisait du tir à l'arc depuis tout petit et il participait à des compétitions depuis son entrée au collège. Il était aussi très bon au bras de fer, ce que beaucoup dans leur classe avaient appris à leurs dépens.

Le second, Flynn, était considéré comme le plus beau garçon du lycée avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux azur. Sa famille travaillait dans le milieu de la mode et il portait toujours des habits venant des collections créées par son père – le bonus était qu'il faisait souvent des séances photos pour des campagnes de publicité. C'était aussi l'un des meilleurs élèves de la classe sachant qu'en plus, il faisait de l'escrime, prenait des cours de chinois depuis plusieurs années et de piano.

Et Yuri en pinçait pour lui depuis un bon moment déjà…

—Si vous servez toujours vos limonades maisons, je viens, déclara Chester avec le sourire. Et toi vieux ?

—Je vais devoir décliner cette invitation, dit Flynn avec regret. Mon professeur de piano était souffrant la semaine précédente donc j'ai un cours ce soir. Désolé.

—Dommage, fit Judith, visiblement déçue. Demain peut-être ?

—Sauf séance photo de dernière minute, ça devrait être bon pour moi. Et pour toi Yuri ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand son vieux sac décréta qu'après environ six ans de bons et loyaux services, il était temps pour lui d'arrêter les frais : il choisit ce moment précis pour se déchirer sur le côté et faire tomber une bonne partie de son contenu au sol et ce, sous les grognements agacés de son propriétaire. Mais qui avait-il bien pu énerver là-haut pour que ce genre de choses arrive à lui ?

—Rappelle-moi de t'offrir un exorcisme pour ton anniversaire, lui lança Judith avec une pointe de malice.

—J'y manquerai pas…

-§-

Il était environ huit heures du soir quand Yuri monta dans sa chambre après avoir aidé Raven a fermer le café puis manger rapidement un morceau et faire la vaisselle. Une fois la trappe qui lui servait de porte refermée, une petite créature rouge avec des pois noirs sortit de la poche de sa veste pour s'installer sur son bureau, plus précisément à côté d'une boîte contenant exclusivement des cookies.

—Comment vas-tu faire pour transporter tes affaires de classe demain ? lui demanda le petit être, un kwami nommé Tikki. Tu n'as pas d'autre sac à dos.

—Le vieux me prêtera le sien mais je pense que je vais tenter de m'en fabriquer un nouveau, répondit Yuri en fouinant dans une vieille boîte en bois sombre. L'avantage, c'est qu'il sera peut-être plus solide et que je ferais des économies d'argent.

—C'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup de côté et puis comme cela, tu es certain qu'il sera à ton goût.

—C'est l'idée. Par contre, même avec un patron, ça va me prendre un bon moment.

—N'hésite pas à prendre ton temps pour faire les choses bien et surtout, n'oublie pas que tu as besoin de dormir.

Yuri sourit à son kwami. Il aimait l'optimisme de Tikki et le fait qu'elle lui donnait souvent de bons conseils. Certes, il lui arrivait de ne pas l'écouter mais il comprenait après son erreur. De plus, elle lui avait offert de quoi bien rythmer sa vie un peu monotone par moment.

—Le but est surtout d'éviter d'avoir de nouveau ce genre d'accident face à Flynn, soupira-t-il en jetant un œil aux pièces de tissu nécessaires pour son sac. C'est à croire des fois que l'univers ne veut pas que je m'approche de lui…

—Dans certains cas, tu étais simplement distrait, répliqua Tikki en prenant un des cookies dans la boîte. Toi et Flynn vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun de ce que j'ai vu.

—Même groupe favori, même jeux favoris… Si j'étais certain de ses préférences de partenaire, je foncerai.

—Il y en a un par contre qui ne cache pas son jeu de ce côté.

A cette remarque, Yuri fit une grimace. Il savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait et, honnêtement, il ne tentera pas sa chance avec ce chat de gouttière... Les jeux de mots pourris qu'il sortait lui donnait parfois envie de vomir.

—Je ne suis pas contre le flirt mais s'il pouvait arrêter ses blagues, ça m'arrangerait, déclara-t-il tout en fronçant le nez en constatant quelles étaient les parties les plus techniques pour le sac à dos. Je meurs d'envie de le frapper par moment…

—Tu ne t'en es pas privé hier soir, fit remarquer Tikki en prenant une bouchée du biscuit.

Ca, Yuri en était assez fier : l'autre abruti l'avait encore dragué lourdement en plein combat contre un méchant et, exaspéré par ses avances, il avait fini par craquer et avait « accidentellement » fait tomber son yoyo sur sa tête, ce qui lui avait remis les pieds sur terre.

Le vrai rôle de Tikki était de le transformer en super-héros et de lui offrir des superpouvoirs. Dans son cas à lui, c'était la création et il devait faire marcher sa tête pour comprendre comment utiliser les objets qu'il faisait apparaître – il restait quand même quelques secondes à se demander quoi faire de ce qu'il avait obtenu car parfois, ça relevait du ridicule… Son arme était un yoyo au fil incassable et s'il était resté perplexe quand il l'avait obtenu, maintenant, il se débrouillait très bien avec.

—Je sais que mon nom de super-héros n'est pas l'idéal mais je n'en peux plus de l'entendre m'appeler « Ma Lady » comme si j'étais une fille ! s'exclama-t-il en détachant le semblant de chignon qu'il portait. Et honnêtement, si je pouvais demander à Judy d'enlever son fichu sondage sur la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre lui et moi…

—Tu ne peux pas lui dire qui tu es ! le coupa vivement Tikki qui en était à la moitié de son cookie. Personne ne doit le savoir.

Ca, malheureusement, il le savait. Même son partenaire ignorait qui il était sous le masque et l'inverse était vrai. Ses seules certitudes étaient qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en lui et que s'il n'avait pas connu Flynn, il aurait peut-être accepté ses avances…

-§-

Après cette journée, Flynn était épuisé et il se félicita d'avoir profité de son heure de permanence pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Cependant, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de se reposer dans l'immédiat car il avait un « petit détail » à régler avant…

Arrivé dans son immense chambre, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant ceux-ci se heurter à la chevalière en argent qu'il portait, tandis qu'un petit être noir dont l'apparence évoquait celle d'un chat se hâta de sortir de son sac et de se jeter sur le sofa blanc.

—Mon royaume pour du camembert… fit le kwami en s'affalant sur un coussin. Je suis affamé !

—N'exagère pas Plagg, le réprimanda Flynn, un peu agacé par ce petit goinfre. Je t'ai laissé largement de quoi tenir toute la journée.

—Que nenni ! Il n'y avait que des miettes dans cette boîte !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de mauvaise foi. Son kwami était un ventre sur pattes et cela ne le dérangerait pas s'il acceptait de manger de tout. Or, ce petit être magique n'acceptait qu'un seul type d'aliment : du fromage bien puant, plus particulièrement du camembert bien odorant qu'il était contraint de mettre dans une boîte étanche s'il ne voulait pas que toutes ses affaires sentent comme une véritable fromagerie ou comme s'il sortait d'un intensif cours de sport.

—C'est bien parce que tu as été sage pour une fois, capitula Flynn en sortant la boîte de camembert qu'il avait cachée la veille. Et essaie de ne pas tout manger d'un coup.

Il savait très bien qu'il parlait à un mur en posant le mets tant désiré sur la table basse car dès qu'il vit son aliment favori, Plagg se jeta dessus et commença à le dévorer avec gourmandise. Dans un soupir de dépit, le jeune homme s'installa devant son ordinateur et se mit à regarder les dernières mises à jour du Ladyblog.

Manifestement, Judith n'avait pas progressé dans son enquête pour découvrir la vraie identité de Ladybug, ce qui était une bonne chose bien que cela l'empêchait du même coup de trouver plus d'indices sur qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce masque rouge à pois noirs. Certes, Flynn avait accepté leur accord de ne pas révéler qui ils étaient réellement mais de temps à autre dans les combats, il tentait d'en savoir un peu plus sur son séduisant partenaire…

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir tant te rapprocher de lui, déclara Plagg en venant s'installer sur son bureau avec un morceau de camembert. Il y a quand même mille fois plus intéressant et puis il ne répond pas vraiment à tes avances. Passe à autre chose.

—Tu sais très bien que c'est encore nouveau pour moi et que le peu que je connais à l'amour vient de films ou de romans, répliqua le jeune homme en commentant le nouvel article qui avait été posté. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant !

—Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de râteaux que Chat Noir a reçu ?

Flynn grogna à cette remarque de son kwami. Certes, il était Chat Noir, un super-héros détenant le pouvoir de la destruction mais il avait tendance à attirer la malchance quand il était transformé – c'était mieux dans un sens car seul Ladybug pouvait purifier les akumas et il lui fallait parfois un coup de pouce pour vaincre des ennemis ou les distraire. Il avait Plagg dans les pattes, un être magique qui lui donnait plus de fil à retordre qu'autre chose à cause des bêtises qu'il faisait régulièrement : fouiner en douce dans le sac d'un de ses camarades en classe, voler des objets brillants, se cacher quand il avait besoin de se transformer… Régulièrement, il le sermonnait sur sa conduite ou devait ruser pour obtenir de lui ce dont il avait besoin.

—Je m'en fiche, fit-il tout en validant son commentaire sur le Ladyblog. Peu importe qui est le garçon sous ce masque, je l'aime.

—Beurk ! s'exclama le kwami avec une moue dégoutée. Tu vas finir par me couper l'appétit avec ces bêtises !

Vu que Plagg avala en une bouchée son morceau de camembert, il lui en fallait bien plus pour perturber son repas. Flynn se remit à parcourir le Ladyblog quand un rôt sonore retentit à sa gauche.

—Plagg !

—Quoi ? Tu m'as dit de ne plus faire ça au musée donc faut bien que je le fasse ailleurs !

Décidément, ce kwami ne respectait vraiment rien. Il lui tenait encore rigueur d'avoir causé la chute de Yuri l'autre jour car il avait voulu regarder ce qui se cachait dans le sac d'une fille de la classe et qu'il avait fait tomber celui-ci dans le passage juste avant que son camarade ne vienne rejoindre sa place. Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à avoir des rapports normaux entre eux, si en plus les bêtises de Plagg aggravaient la situation… D'ailleurs…

—A tout hasard, tu es bien resté au fond de mon sac tout l'après-midi ?

A cette question, le kwami, qui venait juste de revenir après être allé chercher un morceau de camembert, cessa tout mouvement et ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent sur le côté.

—Comment te dire… commença Plagg, l'air gêné. J'avais besoin de faire une petite promenade après ma sieste digestive et… Je ne suis pas allé très loin mais j'avais vu ce truc brillant dépasser du sac de derrière…

—Dis-moi que tu ne l'as ni mangé, ni volé, espéra Flynn, exaspéré par la conduite de l'être magique.

—Mais pour quoi me prends-tu ? Une chèvre ? Non non non ! C'était un truc en métal avec deux pieds et une pointe… Comment ça s'appelle déjà cet instrument ?

—Un compas ? proposa le jeune homme, se souvenant qu'il avait fait de la géométrie l'heure précédant le cours d'histoire.

—C'est ça ! Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai… peut-être un peu joué avec…

Face à cette confirmation, Flynn se frappa le front avec sa main et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en partie coupable des malheurs de Yuri. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de réparer cette bêtise et discipliner un peu son kwami…

-§-

Le lendemain matin, Flynn fut déposé devant le lycée par son chauffeur. Il avait pensé, au préalable, à laisser de quoi manger à son kwami dans son sac et espérait qu'il se tiendrait tranquille pour aujourd'hui. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à passer à son casier pour poser quelques affaires et rejoindre Chester en classe.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne commence à grimper les marches, un bruit attira son attention et en tournant la tête, il repéra Yuri qui avait les cheveux détachés et qui regardait de travers un chat tigré tenant un élastique noir dans sa gueule.

—Rends-moi ça sac à puces ! ordonna le jeune homme au félin. J'ai pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre et d'être encore en retard alors que j'habite à côté !

Visiblement, l'animal n'en avait rien à faire et lorsque Yuri tenta de récupérer son bien, le chat l'esquiva avec aisance et garda une distance d'un mètre entre eux. Flynn dut se retenir de rire en entendant les jurons de son camarade qui n'était, à priori, pas très doué avec les félins. Il finit par intervenir lorsqu'il le vit tenter de sauter sur sa cible et que celle-ci lui échappa de nouveau, faisant qu'il se retrouva à genoux par terre.

—Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main au jeune homme. Tu n'es pas très doué avec les chats il semblerait.

—Celui-là a trouvé très drôle de me voler mon élastique alors que j'essayais de me coiffer en chemin, grogna Yuri en attrapant la main qui lui était présentée et en se relevant. En plus, cette sale bête me nargue…

A ces mots, un regard gris se mit à jeter des éclairs en direction du félin qui les observait, l'élastique toujours dans sa gueule. Flynn fit signe à Yuri de le laisser faire puis, doucement, il s'agenouilla et tendit sa main en avant.

—Viens minou, dit-il avant de faire claquer sa langue, prenant garde à ne pas regarder l'animal dans les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le chat combla la distance qui les séparait et vint lui renifler la main. Puis il se frotta au dos de celle-ci et laissa tomber l'élastique au sol, permettant ainsi à son propriétaire de venir le récupérer.

—J'aurais pu le faire… grommela Yuri, visiblement un peu gêné pendant que le félin s'en alla en trottinant. Merci en tout cas.

—Ce n'est rien, fit Flynn en se relevant tandis que son camarade se concentrait à présent sur sa coiffure. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

—Ca ira. Je compte pas me casser la tête.

Effectivement, au bout de trente secondes, Yuri avait terminé : au lieu de son habituel chignon décoiffé, il avait opté pour une queue de cheval, une coiffure simple qu'il pouvait effectivement réaliser sans miroir. Cependant, cette manière de nouer les cheveux évoquait à Flynn celle de Ladybug…

La sonnerie se mit à retentir, les ramenant tous deux à la réalité : ils allaient être en retard s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas !

—Merde ! jura Yuri en attrapant le sac à dos marron qu'il avait posé au sol pour se coiffer. Fichu chat !

Tous deux se dépêchèrent de courir pour franchir les portes du lycée et ainsi débuter une nouvelle journée de cours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Saint-Valentin approche et pendant que Yuri en est agacé à cause de Judith qui veut lui faire écrire une carte, Flynn cherche à écrire un poème pour celui qu'il aime. Cependant, un imprévu aura lieu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  May 9 – 10 Marvel of Peru : "Flame of love; timidity"
> 
> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> Note : Suite de l'UA Miraculous, toujours pour le Fluri Month 2016.

 

 Demain, au grand dam de Yuri, c'était la Saint-Valentin, le jour de l'année qu'il détestait le plus. Soi-disant le jour des amoureux mais aussi d'une fête devenue purement commerciale qui lui donnait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

Seulement cette année, il allait être contraint d'y participer car Judith lui mettait la pression à lui ainsi qu'à Arche, une fille de sa classe, pour que tous deux se décident à avouer leurs sentiments aux personnes qu'ils aimaient…

—Judy, c'est stupide ton idée d'envoyer une carte, grommela-t-il en se repenchant sur ses devoirs de géographie. Tu sais que je déteste écrire en plus.

—C'est horriblement cliché, ajouta Arche, reconnaissable à ses longs cheveux roses noués en queue de cheval et à ses vêtements un peu amples qui masquaient le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de formes. Comme si j'allais envoyer une carte à l'obsédé de service alors que je lui ai balancé un seau dans la figure car je l'ai surpris en train de se rincer l'œil en cachette dans le vestiaire des filles.

—C'était d'ailleurs un tir magnifique de ce que j'ai entendu.

—Merci, j'en suis très fière !

—Dois-je vous rappeler les raisons exactes de vos célibats respectifs ? questionna Judith avec un grand sourire.

Yuri grogna à cette remarque, accompagné par Arche qui se mit ensuite à faire la moue en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Si le jeune homme n'avait jamais réussi à aborder Flynn à cause de sa poisse infinie, sa camarade aux cheveux roses ne parvenait pas à trouver comment déclarer ses sentiments à Chester à cause des rapports explosifs qu'ils entretenaient depuis toujours… et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait été possédée par un akuma il y a peu, la changeant en une sorcière qui adorait balancer des boules de feu un peu partout – même si elle avait récupéré sa confiance en elle après cet évènement, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle souhaitait prendre le risque ou non d'inviter à un rencard celui qu'elle aimait depuis un bon moment.

—Avec la chance que j'ai, le facteur va la perdre, déclara-t-il en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça Judy.

—Et moi je préfère lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en allant l'épier sous la douche plutôt que de lui envoyer une carte qu'il ne va peut-être même pas lire, ajouta Arche en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il me déteste donc…

—Là, ma belle, je ne suis pas de ton avis, contra Judith avec fermeté. Si la carte vient de toi, il va forcément la lire !

—Pendant que vous discutez, je vais aller là où vous pouvez pas me suivre, fit le seul homme du groupe en quittant calmement la bibliothèque.

Bien qu'il ait sous-entendu qu'il allait aux toilettes, la vérité était qu'il comptait s'installer deux minutes dans un recoin tranquille à l'abri des regards. Une fois certain que personne ne risquait de venir le trouver là, il laissa sortir Tikki de la poche de sa veste.

—Sérieusement, c'est vraiment un truc de filles la Saint-Valentin, grommela Yuri, repensant encore à l'idée de cette carte que Judith lui avait suggérée. Pourquoi faudrait-il un jour bien spécifique pour déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un ?

—Certains garçons sont romantiques tu sais, lui répondit son kwami avec un sourire. Après, si tu n'aimes pas écrire, tu peux toujours faire des biscuits ou un gâteau. Tu adores faire des pâtisseries !

—Serait-ce une façon déguisée d'exiger plus de cookies de ma part ?

—C'est surtout ma manière de te dire que j'aime beaucoup ta cuisine et de te remercier pour toutes les bonnes choses que tu prépares.

Le compliment lui faisait plaisir et il ne le cacha pas. Tikki vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue, un geste adorable qui fit germer une idée dans sa tête.

—Peu importe comment tu le formuleras, je ne suis toujours pas fan de la Saint-Valentin, dit Yuri avec le sourire. Cependant, rien ne m'empêche de décider de faire plaisir à tous ceux que j'aime en leur faisant de quoi grignoter.

—C'est une très bonne idée ! approuva vivement le kwami dont les yeux bleus pétillaient. Mais comptes-tu faire quelque chose de spécial pour Flynn ?

—Lui faire un cadeau sera déjà bien je pense. Je demanderai demain ses goûts à Chester pour être certain de viser juste.

Manifestement, ce plan convenait à Tikki qui hocha la tête avant de retourner se cacher dans la poche de sa veste. A présent, Yuri allait devoir expliquer au vieux qu'il aurait besoin de la cuisine pendant un bon moment… et réfléchir à s'il lui offrait ou non des biscuits sachant que son cher tuteur légal n'aimait pas ce qui était sucré et que lesdits biscuits risquaient fort d'être utilisés comme appâts afin de se dégoter un rencard à la dernière minute – connaissant Raven, il doutait fort que cela se passerait autrement.

-§-

Cela devait faire au moins une bonne demi-heure que Flynn était assis seul dans la classe, en avance pour le cours d'anglais. Bien qu'il ait prétexté qu'il finirait un devoir, en réalité, il se creusait les méninges pour écrire un poème de Saint-Valentin pour Ladybug, tout cela sous le regard ennuyé de Plagg qui profitait que personne ne soit là pour manger son camembert.

—Tu es quand même au courant que Ladybug a deux yeux, deux bras et deux jambes comme tout le monde ? questionna le kwami avec un certain agacement. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

—L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, répondit Flynn en cherchant une rime à son poème. La Saint-Valentin est une parfaite occasion pour lui déclarer mes sentiments…

—Et te faire à nouveau jeter ?

… Plagg avait réussi à le déconcentrer. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir dépité et, pour la huitième fois depuis qu'il s'était installé là, il froissa sa feuille de papier puis la jeta dans la corbeille.

—A ce rythme, tu vas détruire une forêt entière, observa le kwami avant de manger en une bouchée sa part de camembert. Comment comptes-tu lui envoyer ton poème dégoulinant d'amour qui plus est ? Tu ne sais même pas qui il est réellement.

—Je lui remettrai en main propre, répondit Flynn avant de réaliser le problème qui se posait à lui. Mais encore faut-il que je le croise…

—Ah ben tu as enfin compris l'absurdité de ton idée ! Il était temps !

—Rien ne m'empêche d'aller lui dire en…

Soudain, un cri retentit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Plagg alla vite se cacher sous le col de sa veste tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. A peine eut-il mis le nez dehors qu'une flèche sombre passa à côté de sa tête et se planta dans le mur derrière lui avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Il était aisé de deviner ce qu'il se passait : quelqu'un au lycée venait de se faire akumatiser.

Flynn se hâta de retourner dans la salle de classe après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait à l'étage où il était. Plagg sortit en grommelant de sa cachette.

—Je n'ai même pas pu faire ma sieste digestive ! râla-t-il.

—Dis-toi qu'après tous ces efforts, tu dormiras très bien cette nuit, lui lança le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin avant de tendre sa main portant la chevalière en argent. Plagg, transforme-moi !

A contrecœur, le kwami se laissa absorber par le bijou, le Miraculous du Chat Noir, permettant ainsi à son porteur de revêtir le costume ainsi que le masque du héros Chat Noir. Certes, la tenue était moulante et les oreilles de chat sur sa tête ainsi que la longue ceinture qui pendait derrière étaient un peu gênant mais personne ne savait qui se cachait derrière cette identité, faisant que Flynn n'avait aucun problème pour dire ou faire tout ce dont il avait envie.

Il ressortit de la salle, son bâton extensible en main, puis il chercha où pouvait se trouver la victime du jour. Son ouïe très fine lui indiqua que sa cible avait dû semer pas mal de chaos derrière elle mais aucun bruit de flèches tirées ne provenait du lycée, signifiant que l'ennemi du jour avait quitté le bâtiment.

Avec l'aide de son bâton, il rejoignit les toits et scruta attentivement les alentours… pour repérer un homme vêtu d'un costume noir et rouge qui possédait aussi des ailes de cette même couleur. Face à lui, il y avait un de ses camarades de classe qu'il menaçait de son arc – à la longue tignasse rousse bien flamboyante, Flynn n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Luke et vu le caractère de ce dernier ainsi que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne devait pas être très innocent dans cette histoire. L'heure du sauvetage avait sonnée.

-§-

—Tikki, transforme-moi !

Chance qu'il s'était déjà caché car en plus de lui avoir donné un coin où se transformer sans attirer l'attention, cela lui avait permis d'éviter de recevoir une de ces flèches maléfiques et d'en subir les effets. Or, Yuri avait pu constater que quiconque en recevait une se retrouvait empli de haine envers ses proches et que l'ennemi du jour était donc une sorte de Cupidon inversé qui était très doué au tir à l'arc…

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit et, devenu Ladybug, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à cet adversaire tandis qu'il prenait en chasse cet abruti de Luke Fon Fabre – Yuri n'avait jamais pu le piffer et ils étaient ennemis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Pas de doute : la victime de Papillon était un homme et le seul garçon qui se débrouillait aussi bien avec un arc au sein du lycée était Chester Burklight – l'autre meilleur archer était une fille, Natalia Kimlasca Lavender, leur déléguée de classe et aussi l'autre personne que Yuri ne pouvait pas encadrer.

Il se dépêcha de retrouver l'ennemi du jour et n'eut pas beaucoup de distance à couvrir : Chester avait en joue Luke et s'apprêtait à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à tous ceux qui avaient été victimes de ses flèches…

—Prépare-toi à haïr tous ceux qui te sont chers, déclara la victime de Papillon. Tu vas payer…

—C'EST PAS VRAI, MES CHEVEUX ! hurla Luke en tenant sa tignasse entre ses mains. D'abord ce crétin de Lowell me renverse son jus de chaussette sur mes fringues et toi tu me ruines une heure de coiffage ! Donc tu sais quoi ? Tires-la ta foutue flèche, vas-y !

… Là, Yuri était estomaqué, ce qui était aussi le cas du cupidon maléfique qui ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir à cela. Cependant, le super-héros hésitait entre profiter de l'occasion pour tenter de piquer l'arc de son ennemi avec son yoyo, coller son poing dans la gueule de cet abruti de rouquin afin de lui apprendre à apprécier le café au lait et aussi pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le seigneur de ces lieux ou attendre la suite.

—Finalement, ce serait du gâchis d'utiliser une flèche sur toi, conclut la victime de Papillon en baissant son arc. Avec ton caractère pourri, qui pourrait t'apprécier ?

—HEIN ? fit le principal concerné, l'air ahuri.

Profitant de cette ouverture, Yuri se servit de son yoyo et l'envoya droit sur le bras gauche de sa cible avant de tirer de toutes ses forces… puis de réaliser son erreur car s'il empêchait à présent Chester d'utiliser son arc, celui-ci avait bien compris qu'il n'avait qu'à s'envoler pour lui poser de sérieux soucis, ce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à faire. Le héros avait beau tirer, celui en face avait plus de force et il aurait récupéré son yoyo si son adversaire ne tenait pas fermement celui-ci.

Soudain, un éclair métallique vint frapper l'archer volant, lui faisant lâcher prise sur le fil.

—Besoin d'aide Buginette ? demanda Chat Noir qui vint le rejoindre en un bond, son bâton lui revenant dans la main.

—T'as mis le temps ! répliqua Yuri en récupérant son arme. Et arrête avec ce surnom !

Une volée de flèches maléfiques vint interrompre leur échange et les deux super-héros eurent juste le temps d'esquiver en sautant sur le côté.

—Où est caché son akuma ? questionna Chat Noir avant de faire tourner rapidement son bâton entre ses doigts pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans son arme.

Bonne question ça. L'arc ou le carquois étaient effectivement à exclure car Chester ne venait jamais au lycée avec son équipement pour le tir à l'arc. Yuri évita à nouveau une attaque puis, tout à coup, il nota un objet brillant sur la bretelle du carquois. Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

-§-

De tous ceux qui auraient pu être pris pour cible par Papillon, il avait fallu que ce soit son ami Chester. Flynn connaissait Luke et il avait dû s'en prendre méchamment à quelqu'un pour réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds mais même cela n'aurait pas suffit à attirer un akuma vers l'archer… sauf si Natalia était impliquée. Son meilleur ami lui avait avoué avoir un faible pour elle et il n'était pas à exclure qu'elle ait rejeté ses avances et que Luke, en ayant été témoin, en ait rajouté.

Cependant, ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation car à présent, le nouveau super-vilain les avait remarqués, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient devenus ses proies et qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : leurs Miraculous.

—Il a un truc qui brille sur la bretelle de son carquois, lui signala Ladybug avant d'esquiver une nouvelle série de flèches.

—Je vais essayer de le distraire !

Sur ces mots, Flynn s'écarta rapidement de son partenaire et partit en arc de cercle, faisant attention à ne pas se rapprocher trop de l'ennemi.

—Hey Robin des Bois ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur un lampadaire. Tu veux jouer à chat avec moi ?

Manifestement, la réponse était oui vu que la victime du Papillon fonça droit sur lui et qu'il dut se dépêcher de fuir pour éviter un nouveau projectile. Cependant, l'archer prenait bien garde à rester en hauteur et en mouvement, empêchant toute tentative de saut. Ladybug en était certainement arrivé à la même conclusion car il ne retenta pas de l'attraper avec son yoyo.

Pendant un instant, il envisagea d'utiliser son superpouvoir, le Cataclysme, mais il n'avait rien à détruire à portée de main, excepté peut-être ce carquois mais c'était à condition de réussir à le toucher, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Le Lucky Charm de son partenaire pourrait peut-être compenser ce qui lui manquait…

—Chester, espèce de crétin !

Cette voix les fit tous deux se stopper et l'archer, flèche prête à être tirée, se tourna vers son origine… avant de se figer de stupeur.

—Arche ?

-§-

Profitant qu'il avait un peu de répit, Yuri utilisa son Lucky Charm… et il obtint un mégaphone rouge à pois noirs. Honnêtement, il aurait préféré des bolas ou un autre truc qui aurait pu lui permettre de clouer l'ange de la haine au sol mais c'était toujours moins ridicule que la serviette de bain ou la cuillère. Par contre, comment il allait se servir de ça au juste ?

—Ladybug !

A l'entente de son nom de super-héros, le jeune homme se tourna et fut surpris de voir arriver Arche vers lui, l'air complètement affolée. Pourquoi Judith n'était-elle pas avec elle ?

—Je ne sais pas exactement comment Chester est devenu comme ça mais quasiment tout le monde au lycée se déteste maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant comprendre au héros que sa meilleure amie avait dû recevoir une flèche elle aussi. Il est passé devant moi sans me voir je crois et il a tiré sur Natalia avant de se barrer.

—Ecoute, tu devrais aller te mettre à l'abri dans un bâtiment, conseilla-t-il à la jeune fille. Ce serait plus…

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Yuri. Le problème avec cet ennemi, c'était qu'il volait et qu'il était difficile à immobiliser – ce point-là, il l'avait compris à ses dépends. Chat Noir avait le pouvoir de neutraliser ses flèches mais tant qu'il bougeait, impossible pour lui de le plaquer au sol, même en utilisant son bâton. Cependant, une certaine personne savait très bien comment attirer l'attention de leur adversaire…

—Attends, fit-il en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Tu le connais bien ?

—On se prend la tête une fois par jour minimum, répondit Arche sans hésiter. Pourquoi ?

—Fais-toi plaisir et vide ton sac.

Avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit le mégaphone… qu'elle fixa avec étonnement avant de le prendre entre ses mains. Puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, elle prit une inspiration et Yuri se hâta de s'écarter d'elle tandis qu'elle se servit enfin de l'appareil.

—Chester, espèce de crétin !

Dissimulé derrière un arbre, le héros nota que l'archer avait tourné la tête vers Arche et qu'il semblait étonné de la voir. La flèche qu'il avait encochée fut tirée mais elle rata la jeune fille d'au moins trois mètres, ce qui était inhabituel de la part d'un champion comme lui. Il était perturbé.

—Nan mais je rêve ! hurla sa camarade, visiblement en colère. Ca va pas la tête ! Comme si je pouvais pas te détester plus que maintenant espèce d'obsédé !

—Ca te va bien de me dire ça planche à pain ! cria l'archer, à présent bien énervé. Je me demande encore pourquoi tu te fatigues à mettre un soutif alors que t'as pas de seins !

—Et toi alors ? T'as peut-être de sacrés biscottos mais t'as un sacré pois chiche dans le cerveau par moment !

Là, ils étaient lancés et par expérience, Yuri savait qu'ils n'étaient absolument plus attentifs à ce qui les entourait. Il profita donc d'une nouvelle série de répliques cinglantes pour attraper l'arc avec son yoyo pendant que Chat Noir, ayant eu tout le temps de préparer son Cataclysme, sauta sur l'archer en un bond puissant.

Pris par surprise, l'ennemi se retrouva plaqué au sol et le héros en noir n'eut qu'à toucher son carquois pour détruire celui-ci, ne laissant que l'objet brillant qui se trouvait dessus.

—Fin des entrechats ! s'exclama son partenaire en attrapant l'objet du délit. A toi de jouer Buginette !

—La ferme chaton ! répliqua Yuri en attrapant le bijou que lui avait lancé Chat Noir.

Il laissa tomber ce qui s'avérait être une broche par terre et l'écrasa violemment avec son pied, libérant un papillon noir : l'akuma. Avec son yoyo, il le captura puis le purifia, laissant à sa place un papillon blanc. Ensuite, il n'eut qu'à récupérer le mégaphone et le lancer en l'air, libérant la magie se trouvant à l'intérieur qui répara tous les dégâts occasionnés par l'akuma.

Libéré de l'emprise du papillon maléfique, Chester était redevenu normal et était visiblement désorienté, n'ayant plus de souvenirs de son akumatisation.

—Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ? demanda-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés avant de voir Arche qui venait vers lui. Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

—Oh, t'as juste été encore plus crétin que d'habitude, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin. Je peux te donner plus de détails si tu veux.

Le bip que Yuri perçut dans ses oreilles lui indiqua qu'il était temps qu'il file : il n'allait pas tarder à se dé-transformer. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Chat Noir s'interposa, lui faisant signe d'attendre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

—Je… répondit difficilement son partenaire, l'air penaud. J'aimerais te dire un truc… Je…

—C'est peut-être pas le bon moment.

D'un geste, il désigna la bague au doigt du héros en noir : elle n'avait plus que trois coussinets et se mettait elle aussi à bipper.

—Une prochaine fois peut-être ? proposa Yuri avec un sourire amical. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne risquait pas de se revoir tous les deux.

Et sur ces mots, il se hâta d'utiliser son yoyo pour partir.

-§-

C'était la Saint-Valentin et Flynn n'avait qu'une envie : se taper la tête contre la table pour ne pas avoir été fichu de déclarer sa flamme à Ladybug. Evidemment, Plagg s'était bien moqué de lui quand ils étaient rentrés et le jeune homme avait passé sa nuit à ruminer son échec.

Le bon côté, c'était que grâce à une idée diabolique de son partenaire, Chester était sauvé et était, comme tous les jours, assis à sa gauche en classe. La seule différence était qu'au lieu de discuter avec lui, il était occupé à papoter avec Arche, profitant que le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Au ton de leur conversation, il était clair que ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés dans le bon sens.

Au moment où il comptait entamer une discussion avec Judith, Yuri entra dans la salle de classe, les bras chargés de boîtes en carton. Flynn, par réflexe, se leva pour venir l'aider mais Luke, qui se tenait contre le bureau du professeur pour parler en face de Natalia, eut l'indélicatesse de pousser leur camarade, ce qui le déséquilibra et lui fit lâcher ce qu'il tenait.

—Attention !

De justesse, Flynn avait empêché la chute de Yuri et rattrapé les boîtes qu'il avait failli perdre, cela sous les yeux ébahis de certains de leurs camarades.

—Ceci est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, déclara Judith. Un énième épisode poisse de Yuri fut évité grâce au courageux Flynn !

La remarque attira des applaudissements et quelques sifflements de la part de leurs camarades, ce qui, à la vue des rougeurs sur les joues de Yuri, le gênait autant que lui.

—C'est pas utile d'en faire un tel évènement Judy, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en s'installant à sa place. Et si tu continues, tu n'auras pas le cadeau que je t'ai préparé.

—Toutes mes excuses dans ce cas, dit l'administratrice du Ladyblog en fixant les boîtes avec intérêt. C'est tout pour moi ?

—Pas seulement.

Yuri remit une boîte avec un ruban bleu à Judith qui se hâta de l'ouvrir… et dont les yeux se mirent à briller en voyant le contenu. Arche reçut une boîte avec un ruban rose tandis que en eut Chester une avec un ruban vert et tous deux furent visiblement très contents de leur contenu. Puis Flynn réalisa que son camarade lui en tendait une à lui aussi.

—On m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas le sucré mais j'espère que ça ira quand même.

Agréablement surpris de recevoir un cadeau, il murmura un « merci » timide puis ouvrit cette boîte avec le ruban blanc… pour découvrir qu'elle contenait une bonne dizaine de cookies entièrement au chocolat noir et dont l'odeur lui indiqua qu'ils étaient certainement faits maison. Tenté, il en goûta un et savoura le goût du chocolat ainsi que la saveur épicée qui vint ensuite en bouche.

—J'ai pris le risque de mettre du piment dans le chocolat, précisa Yuri en voyant son expression surprise. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très sûr de mon coup…

—C'est parfait, furent les seuls mots que Flynn prononça, savourant le biscuit avec délice.

—Je vais tous les mangers si je ne referme pas ça ! s'exclama Judith qui reposa un cookie aux raisins dans sa boîte. Ils sont exquis !

—Merci Yuri ! firent Arche et Chester avec leurs pouces en l'air.

Le concerné haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était mais Flynn pouvait distinctement voir qu'il souriait, signe qu'il était probablement heureux de leur avoir fait plaisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette aurait certainement réglé la situation autrement mais là, on parle de Yuri et il ne fait pas trop dans la dentelle...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn fait face à un petit souci et Yuri galère à faire son devoir de physique-chimie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluri Month 2016 : May 15 – 16 Pink Camelia: "I long for your touch"
> 
> Beta : Eliandre

Combattre le mal dans Paris était épuisant, surtout face à des adversaires aussi tirés par les cheveux les uns que les autres – quelle idée aussi de créer un ennemi capable de contrôler les pigeons ! Jamais Flynn n'avait autant souffert de cette encombrante allergie aux plumes que ce jour-là. Le Chevalier Noir avait aussi posé quelques soucis mais cette fois, le jeune homme s'estima heureux d'être un bon escrimeur car cela lui avait permis de comprendre comment parer cette botte secrète.

Leur dernier combat avait été contre Animan, un redoutable animorphe qui avait causé une très grosse frayeur au héros en noir quand il vit Ladybug se jeter dans sa gueule. Après avoir réussi à purifier l'akuma, Flynn n'avait pas pu résister à la brusque envie de serrer son partenaire dans ses bras et il s'en était excusé après coup.

Par contre, depuis ce combat, le jeune homme avait un souci : il avait attrapé des puces et impossible pour lui de s'en débarrasser. Il suspectait fortement Plagg d'en être à l'origine car il s'était douché, lavé les cheveux, avait nettoyé sa chambre à fond et il avait toujours ces fichues puces qui lui donnaient la furieuse envie de se gratter ! Quel enfer…

—Tu ne me feras pas prendre de bain ! s'exclama le kwami en partant se cacher à la vue de la bouteille de shampooing pour animaux. J'aime mon odeur corporelle, merci !

—Et moi j'en ai assez d'avoir des puces, répliqua Flynn en se grattant derrière la nuque. Tu es la seule chose ici qui n'a pas vu du savon de près ou de loin.

—Es-tu seulement certain que ce sont des puces ? Car je te signale que moi, je n'en ai pas !

Là, Plagg venait de marquer un point. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu se gratter et il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux ces sales petits insectes, juste supposé que cela pouvait être la cause de ses démangeaisons.

—Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? demanda Flynn qui dut se retenir d'essayer de se gratter le dos. C'est depuis qu'on a vaincu Animan que j'ai ça.

—Sur ce coup, je donne ma langue au chat, fit le kwami avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

Comme toujours, ce cher Plagg lui était d'une aide inestimable…

Il retourna dans sa salle de bains et ôta sa chemise. Il se tourna vers le miroir et examina son reflet, cherchant le moindre indice sur ce qui pouvait causer ces démangeaisons. Malheureusement, il ne vit ni piqûre d'insecte, ni quelconque signe qu'il faisait une réaction allergique. C'était à croire que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination…

-§-

Un jour, Yuri allait attraper Luke à un moment où Natalia n'était pas dans les parages et lui coller sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes… Le fils à papa lui avait encore mené la vie dure et comme toujours, la déléguée de classe le défendait, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Or, cette saleté de rouquin lui avait cassé les pieds toute la journée au point qu'il avait perdu un temps précieux au lieu de travailler sur ce devoir de physique qu'il devait rendre demain – de tous les profs du collège, M. Curtiss était celui qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier…

Il devait être près de onze heures du soir lorsqu'il eut achevé le tiers de son travail, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère en constatant à quel point son professeur avait été sadique dans ses questions. Même avec une nuit blanche, il n'était pas persuadé d'arriver à le finir, surtout qu'il n'excellait pas dans cette matière – s'il arrivait à avoir la moyenne partout, la physique-chimie lui posait plus de soucis et sa meilleure note était, sur toute l'année, un onze qu'il avait réussi à décrocher après d'intenses révisions et qui lui avait valu le seules félicitations que M. Curtiss lui avait accordées.

Alors qu'il relisait une énième fois son cours pour comprendre pourquoi il ne trouvait jamais le même résultat à son opération, un grand bruit retentit au-dessus de lui, lui faisant se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer sur la terrasse.

Yuri prit en main le premier truc à sa portée – il aurait aimé une batte de baseball mais il n'avait rien de mieux que son vieux parapluie – et monta l'escalier menant à l'extérieur. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, il ouvrit rapidement la trappe et se rua dehors… pour constater avec stupéfaction que le responsable de ce raffut n'était autre que Chat Noir qui… se frottait le dos contre le mur ?

—Hé hé… fit le héros en noir, l'air gêné. Salut…

—Je peux savoir ce qu'un chat de gouttière fiche ici ? demanda l'habitant des lieux, un peu agacé par cette visite imprévue. On n'a pas pour habitude de les nourrir ici.

—Je fais juste une patrouille et je passais dans le coin. J'allais part…

Chat Noir ne termina pas sa phrase, ses oreilles de chat se dressant d'un coup et ses dents se mettant à grincer. Puis, sans prévenir, il se mit à se gratter la tête avec force, grognant avec exaspération tout en tentant d'atteindre le milieu de son dos avec ses mains griffues.

—Mais c'est pas vra… grommela le héros en se contorsionnant. RHAAA !

—Heu… Tu as des puces ? demanda Yuri en faisant un pas en arrière. Parce que si c'est le cas…

—NON ! C'est juste que ça me démange sans arrêt depuis plusieurs jours et c'est infernal !

Yuri regarda la scène durant une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Il ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette situation, surtout qu'il ne tenait pas trop à trahir son secret. De plus, il fallait vraiment qu'il finisse ce devoir s'il voulait être tranquille demain…

—Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mes cours de physique à bosser, fit-il en lâchant un bâillement. J'en ai pour un bon moment donc si tu pouv…

—Tu veux de l'aide ?

La proposition de son partenaire le prit de cours. A l'origine, il avait pensé tenter de demander à Flynn de lui réexpliquer le dernier chapitre mais à cause de Luke qui avait tout fait pour le faire chier, il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher avant que le beau blond ne doive partir pour son cours de chinois. Après, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait Chat Noir sans être Ladybug : la première fois, c'était parce qu'une fille qui en pinçait pour lui avait été akumatisée et que Yuri avait estimé qu'il avait plus de chances de réussir à lui prendre son akuma sous son identité civile qu'en étant transformé, ce qui l'avait poussé à quelque peu tromper son coéquipier.

—Ca ne me gêne pas, poursuivit le héros en noir qui se retenait visiblement de se gratter une énième fois. La physique-chimie est ma matière préférée.

—Et moi je suis une des deux têtes de turcs de mon sadique de prof, lâcha le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais en se souvenant des horribles interrogations surprises de M. Curtiss et du fait qu'il allait certainement en avoir une demain. Sincèrement, c'est bien parce que je suis coincé que j'accepte…

Au bout de cinq minutes, Yuri avait monté ses cours sur la terrasse ainsi que de quoi grignoter, des coussins et une source de lumière. Il avait ensuite montré à Chat Noir à quel endroit de son devoir il coinçait et celui-ci, avec application, lui expliqua l'énoncé tout en l'aidant à comprendre pourquoi il ne trouvait jamais le même résultat à ses calculs.

A un moment, il nota que son partenaire bougeait son épaule de façon bizarre tout en grimaçant…

—Ca te démange où exactement ? demanda-t-il en posant ses affaires devant lui.

—En plein milieu du dos et c'est une pure horreur, répondit le héros qui recommençait à se contorsionner. J'ai l'impression parfois que j'ai du poil à gratter dans mon costume !

Honnêtement, il ignorait pourquoi il avait fait ça sur le coup mais Chat Noir qui bougeait dans tous les sens le perturbait beaucoup. C'était donc probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait posé ses mains sur son dos et qu'il avait commencé à le gratter dans la zone citée, faisant d'abord se figer le héros en noir avant que celui-ci ne lâche un soupir de délice tout en savourant ce contact.

—Juste là, oui, ronronna son partenaire en se rapprochant un peu de lui. Si tu pouvais y aller un peu plus fort…

—Comme ça ? fit Yuri en intensifiant son geste tout en se demandant à quel point le tissu de leurs costumes était fin.

Le hochement de tête affirmatif qu'il reçut fut une réponse suffisante et il commença à bouger ses mains par rapport aux indications qui lui étaient fournies… tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer à quel point son cher partenaire était bien foutu d'un point de vu physique.

-§-

Cette patrouille nocturne en solitaire aura finalement tourné autrement pour Flynn qui, à la base, n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ces fichues démangeaisons. Il était le premier de sa classe en physique-chimie – accessoirement, il était aussi le chouchou de son professeur qui appréciait son implication en classe et son sérieux – donc donner un coup de main à Yuri ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir ce genre de traitement en retour. Lui qui n'avait guère l'occasion d'avoir des contacts physiques avec les autres en dehors du lycée, c'était totalement nouveau pour lui, surtout qu'il devait reconnaître que son camarade soulageait admirablement bien son problème. S'il pouvait rester ainsi toute la nuit, il le ferait volontiers.

Cependant, il s'était engagé à autre chose et après avoir dit à Yuri que ça ne le grattait plus – ce qui était vrai –, ils reprirent leur séance de révisions.

—Bon, avec ça, j'ai enfin fini ! s'exclama avec une joie non dissimulée le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille maintenant.

—Tu n'avais pas quelqu'un dans ta classe qui aurait pu t'aider ? demanda Flynn, intrigué de ne pas avoir été approché sur le sujet. Je suis pourtant certain qu'une charmante demoiselle ou qu'une âme généreuse serait volontiers venu à ton secours !

—Pour les filles, j'en ai peut-être pas mal dans mes amies mais elles ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça et aucune de celles qui auraient pu me filer un coup de pouce n'en aurait vraiment été capable car elles arrivent à peine à se maintenir à la moyenne parfois. Sinon, j'avais bien quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider mais le crétin de fils à papa de ma classe m'a pourri la vie et fait perdre le peu de temps libre que j'avais…

Le héros n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que Luke avait encore dû faire de Yuri sa cible privilégiée. Il avait déjà demandé à Natalia si elle pouvait le canaliser un peu mais ça n'avait eu aucun résultat, à croire que personne au lycée Bernard d'Andrésy(1) ne parvenait à le remettre durablement à sa place.

Cependant, Flynn réalisa après coup ce que son camarade avait sous-entendu au départ…

—J'ai peut-être mal interprété mais… commença le héros, ses yeux bleus fixant ceux gris de son interlocuteur. Tu es gay ?

—Yep, confirma Yuri avec un léger sourire. Je ne le crie pas partout mais je ne m'en cache pas pour autant.

Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi certains garçons de la classe restaient éloignés de celui à la chevelure de jais et que Chester était le seul avec qui il avait de vrais rapports amicaux – son meilleur ami était le seul avec Natalia à qui Flynn avait avoué ses préférences et cela ne l'avait pas du tout choqué.

—J'imagine que c'est aussi ton cas vu tes avances envers Ladybug, poursuivit Yuri avant de baisser les yeux vers ses affaires. Enfin… C'est pas mes affaires…

—Effectivement, je suis plutôt intéressé par les hommes, confirma le héros en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Cependant, je suis beaucoup moins ouvert que toi au quotidien et j'avoue que je profite d'être en costume pour me lâcher un peu.

Que penserait son père s'il savait que son fils parfait n'avait aucune attirance pour les femmes ? Vu le milieu dans lequel il évoluait, ce ne serait peut-être pas le pire drame qui soit mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de fragiliser encore plus leur relation. Le jour où il serait vraiment prêt à assumer cela dans sa vie civile, il irait lui en parler.

En tout cas, il était plutôt content de pouvoir en parler un peu avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre un peu sa situation.

-§-

Lui et Chat Noir avaient parlé ensemble durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que son partenaire ne s'en aille, réalisant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il devait de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable et il aimerait qu'il soit ainsi quand ils combattent ensemble. Il repensait encore au moment où il avait posé ses mains sur lui, se demandant pourquoi cela lui avait paru tout à fait normal alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses que l'on faisait avec des amis mais plutôt avec… un amant ? Rien que d'imaginer ce que cela aurait été s'il n'avait pas porté son costume faisait monter sa température corporelle.

A présent, il était en cours de physique-chimie et, comme il s'y était attendu, le professeur Curtiss avait préparé une interrogation surprise de son cru et Yuri constatait qu'il en profitait pour commencer à corriger leurs devoirs. Cette première heure se termina avec leurs copies ramassées et tous n'étaient pas très sereins car les questions ne portaient pas seulement sur le chapitre en cours mais certains des précédents. Excepté Flynn, beaucoup sentaient visiblement venir la mauvaise note…

—Bien jeunes gens, fit le professeur de physique-chimie en remettant en place ses lunettes. J'ai terminé de corriger vos devoirs qui, comme je vous le rappelle, comptent double dans votre moyenne.

M. Curtiss eut un sourire à glacer le sang, faisant frémir la moitié de l'assemblée. Yuri se mit à déglutir en croisant son regard, sentant comme une aura sadique émaner de ce personnage.

—Je vous les rendrais avant la pause de dix heures, déclara l'enseignant en fixant avec suspicion le jeune homme ainsi que d'autres élèves dont Luke qui, visiblement, avait très envie de disparaître sous la table. Je vais m'absenter quelques minutes pour régler une petite affaire et vous laisser le temps de… décompresser.

La manière dont il avait prononcé ses derniers mots avait donné des sueurs froides à quasiment tout le monde et tous le regardèrent sortir de la salle en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien leur réserver à son retour.

—Comment un pareil psychopathe a pu devenir prof ? fit Chester en se tournant vers eux. Il me fout les jetons !

—Estime-toi heureux qu'il n'enseigne pas la biologie, répliqua Judith avec malice, faisant frissonner l'archer à ces mots. Il serait capable de disséquer un élève…

—C'est peut-être un peu exagéré non ? dit Flynn, les sourcils haussés. Je sais qu'il est sévère mais il est très bon je trouve.

Ca, c'était difficile à contester car il était réputé que ceux qui avaient à peine la moyenne auraient de très bons résultats avec un autre prof. Mais bon, s'il pouvait enfin cesser son règne de terreur…

Au retour de leur professeur, ils reprirent le chapitre en cours et, comme convenu, il leur rendit leurs devoirs avant la fin de l'heure. Sans surprise, Flynn avait eu les félicitations et Arche, qui avait beaucoup participé en classe, avait vu ses efforts être récompensés. Puis arriva Luke qui, face au regard acéré de M. Curtiss, tremblait sur sa chaise.

—Monsieur Fon Fabre, commença l'enseignant avec un rictus qui ne promettait rien de bon. C'est curieux ce paradoxe que j'ai constaté entre votre excellent devoir maison et l'interrogation de tout à l'heure. Auriez-vous été victime d'une brusque amnésie durant la nuit pour en oublier comment vous aviez répondu à la question numéro 3 qui était absolument identique dans les deux énoncés ?

Yuri put voir avec clarté le visage de celui qu'il détestait le plus devenir aussi blanc que la blouse de leur professeur. Il était clair à présent que le fils à papa n'avait pas fait lui-même le travail et d'après les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, sa défense n'était pas très solide.

—Lorsque vous m'aurez expliqué ce curieux phénomène, je déciderai si je dois diviser votre note par deux ou la réduire à un simple cercle, déclara M. Curtiss avant d'aller vers la table de Yuri qui ne se sentait pas en grande forme tout à coup. Pour ce qui vous concerne Monsieur Lowell, très bel effort. J'espère qu'il se poursuivra car il serait fâcheux que votre moyenne dégringole.

Ses oreilles le trompaient ou bien son professeur venait de le féliciter ? Il regarda la feuille qu'il venait de lui rendre et, en rouge, il vit sa note : quatorze sur vingt, la plus élevée qu'il ait eue cette année en physique-chimie.

-§-

Du coin de l'œil, Flynn observait attentivement les réactions de Yuri et il avait eu du mal à cacher un sourire en le voyant agréablement surpris face à sa note. Honnêtement, il n'avait douté aucun instant que son camarade réussirait car il s'était bien appliqué à lui réexpliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris et il savait que c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le moment qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble et le contact de ses mains sur son dos. Etrangement, depuis cette nuit, ses démangeaisons avaient totalement disparues et quand il en avait parlé à Plagg, celui-ci avait rétorqué que tout était peut-être dans sa tête depuis le départ et qu'il ferait mieux de passer à autre chose au lieu de l'ennuyer avec ça. Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car maintenant qu'il savait que Yuri était gay, il avait fini par noter que c'était quelqu'un de physiquement très attirant… ce qui posait un gros souci à Flynn car il était amoureux de Ladybug.

Que devait-il faire ? Continuer à courir après son coéquipier ou bien tenter sa chance avec quelqu'un qui lui était plus facilement accessible ?

(1) : Fallait que je nomme mon lycée donc vu que le collège a le nom de la vraie identité de Fantomette, j'ai choisi de faire pareil avec un autre « héros » de la littérature française en utilisant un de ses noms d'emprunt…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluri Month 2016 : May 25 – 26 Daylily: “Flirtation”
> 
> Beta : Eliandre

 

En se levant ce matin-là, Yuri grogna, ayant rêvé que son partenaire pour combattre le crime lui avait fait une cour interminable sur la terrasse et qu’il l’avait littéralement inondé de cadeaux – il se souvenait encore parfaitement des nombreux baisemains qu’il avait reçus dans son songe, un écho à ceux auquel il avait eu droit pendant quelques combats contre des akumas. Le pire fut quand une certaine phrase lui revint en mémoire et le fit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles… avant qu’il ne plonge sa tête dans son oreiller pour crier.

—Quinze minutes d’avance sur ton réveil ? C’est exceptionnel ! fit remarquer Tikki en le rejoignant sur la mezzanine où était son lit. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

—En quelque sorte… dit-il en sortant la tête de son oreiller pour regarder son kwami. J’ai rêvé que Chat Noir me draguait et qu’il m’offrait sans arrêt des cadeaux.

—C’est plutôt mignon je trouve et puis c’est tout à fait ce qu’il serait capable de faire.

—Le pire, c’est qu’à un moment, il m’a sorti des phrases si mielleuses que j’en ai encore le goût sur la langue…

C’était à croire que son coéquipier sortait tout droit d’un de ces romans à l’eau de rose dégoulinant de sentiments. Il ne manquait plus qu’une sérénade au clair de lune ou une croisière en péniche sur la Seine et il aurait eu la totale. Cependant, ce qui le gênait le plus, c’était la manière dont il l’avait regardé, comme s’il était l’être le plus merveilleux au monde, et qu’il lui avait déclaré son amour… C’était hautement perturbant, surtout quand il se posait des questions sur ce qu’il ressentait exactement pour cet individu dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose excepté sa morphologie très… attrayante.

—Tu es tout rouge, fit Tikki, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Ton songe n’était pas si horrible que cela visiblement.

—J’aimerais surtout ne pas avoir fait ce rêve, grogna Yuri en sortant de son lit. Comment on fait quand on pense aimer deux personnes à la fois ?

—Malheureusement, j’ai peur que tu ne doives faire un choix, aussi pénible soit-il.

Après s’être douché puis habillé, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, surprenant Raven qui n’avait pas l’habitude de le voir aussi tôt sorti du lit. Il mangea rapidement et s’en alla au lycée avec vingt bonnes minutes d’avance par rapport à l’heure où il partait habituellement. Sur son court trajet, il se repassa en boucle certains passages de son rêve, peu attentif à son environnement… et ce fut à cet instant que les lacets de sa basket gauche choisirent de se défaire, faisant qu’il marcha accidentellement dessus alors qu’il était au pied des marches.

Son esprit serait douloureusement revenu sur terre s’il était tombé sur les marches de pierre et non sur quelqu’un qui avait amorti sa chute.

—Désolé, fit Yuri en s’écartant du torse contre lequel il était, constant avec gêne que c’était Flynn sur qui il était à présent allongé. Je t’ai pas fait mal au moins ?

—Ce n’est rien, déclara son camarade avec le sourire. Tu as de la chance que j’étais assis là.

Pour le coup, il fut incapable de répondre, captivé par ce regard azur, cette belle mâchoire, ces cheveux d’or… avant de réaliser qu’il était actuellement en partie allongé sur son camarade de classe et que celui-ci avait une main sur son bras et une autre au niveau de sa taille. Extrêmement embarrassé, il bredouilla des excuses et se releva brusquement.

Il se serait probablement rendu directement en classe si Flynn ne l’avait pas retenu par le poignet.

—Le professeur de mathématiques est absent ce matin, déclara celui-ci en lui faisant signe de s’asseoir avec lui. J’ai prévenu Chester et Natalia pour leur dire qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de venir car on commence à neuf heures.

—Il aurait pu prévenir qu’on dorme une heure de plus, grommela Yuri en s’asseyant sur les marches. Il est au courant le vieux Lester qu’il a nos numéros de téléphone à tous ?

—Sa femme a prévenu le proviseur il y a cinq minutes. De ce que j’ai compris, il est malade.

—T’étais chez le proviseur ? Toi ? Qu’as-tu bien pu faire pour être convoqué si tôt ?

—Je l’ai juste croisé quand j’étais allé prévenir que je serais absent demain après-midi.

Ceci expliquait cela. Et pour que Flynn doive prévenir d’une absence, c’était que cela devait probablement être important mais ça, il n’allait pas chercher à le savoir car ce n’était pas vraiment ses affaires.

—Une heure à tuer du coup, réalisa Yuri avant de lâcher un bâillement. J’aurais bien pioncé plus longtemps…

—Avec tous les retards que vous avez accumulés parce que vous dormiez monsieur Lowell, j’en suis à me demander ce que vous pouvez bien faire de vos nuits pour manquer autant de sommeil.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents en entendant cette voix qu’il connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût et il se retourna, nullement surpris de voir le proviseur Dinoai qui le toisait d’un œil sévère. A côté de lui, il y avait une fille aux longs cheveux châtain clair avec une longue mèche du côté droit et aux yeux bleus que Yuri ne connaissait pas.

—Bonjour monsieur le proviseur, dit le jeune homme en se levant, grimaçant à l’idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Belle journée n’est-ce pas ?

—Elle le sera réellement si vous parvenez enfin à arriver à l’heure en classe, répliqua le proviseur avant de se tourner vers Flynn qui s’était levé à son tour. Comme monsieur Lester ne viendra pas assurer son cours aujourd’hui, mademoiselle Grants ici présente est elle aussi venue pour rien donc je compte sur vous messieurs pour lui montrer où votre classe en est dans le programme scolaire.

Une nouvelle élève en milieu d’année ? Curieux ça. Yuri aurait bien refusé de lui servir de guide mais vu le regard assassin du proviseur, il avait intérêt à s’occuper d’elle s’il ne voulait pas être de nouveau dans le collimateur de monsieur Dinoai.

-§-

L’absence imprévue du professeur de mathématiques avait pris Flynn de cours mais cela lui avait laissé le temps de faire passer le mot à ceux de sa classe dont il avait le numéro. Alors qu’il hésitait à prévenir son garde du corps, Yuri était arrivé, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il s’apprêtait à le saluer quand il le vit trébucher, lui laissant juste le temps de se préparer à amortir sa chute.

Il s’était habitué aux coups de malchance de son camarade et il lui arrivait souvent d’être plus alerte en sa présence dans le cas où ce genre de mésaventure viendrait de nouveau à se produire. A plusieurs reprises, il l’avait rattrapé avant qu’il ne tombe ou aidé à récupérer quelque chose qu’il avait perdu… et depuis qu’il connaissait ses préférences, il avait longuement réfléchi à la possibilité de tenter sa chance avec lui, surtout parce que ses avances perpétuelles envers Ladybug ne donnaient absolument rien.

Il comptait profiter de l’occasion pour lui proposer de passer un peu de temps ensemble quand le proviseur Dinoai les avait interrompus pour leur demander de s’occuper de Tear Grants, une nouvelle élève qui allait intégrer leur classe.

A présent, ils étaient tous trois au café La Corneille qui était à côté de leur lycée et qui était aussi là où vivait Yuri avec Raven, son tuteur légal âgé d’une trentaine d’années et qui était un peu… louche au premier abord.

—Je n’ai pas encore fini d’ouvrir mais pour ces beaux yeux, je suis prêt à commencer tout de suite à servir, fit le dénommé Raven en faisant un sourire charmeur à Tear. Vos désirs sont des ordres ma toute belle.

—Elle est mineure le vieux, répliqua Yuri en forçant son aîné à s’écarter de la jeune femme. Garde ton numéro de Don Juan pour tes autres clientes.

Sur un signe de leurs camarades, ils s’installèrent à une table tandis que le gérant du café alla chercher une carte sur le comptoir.

—Commander ce que vous voulez les jeunes, déclara Raven en leur faisant un clin d’œil. Ce sera retenu sur l’argent de poche du gamin de toute manière.

—Tu veux qu’on cause de la fois où t’as maté à fond le décolleté de Judy ? fit Yuri, visiblement contrarié. Y a des fois où je me demande si tu connais vraiment le code pénal…

—Tant que je me contente de regarder, c’est légal !

Un profond soupir d’agacement échappa à leur camarade, ce qui rappela involontairement à Flynn ceux de Ladybug quand il le trouvait un peu trop collant à son goût. D’ailleurs, pas mal des tics du jeune homme à la longue chevelure de jais lui évoquait son partenaire. Se mettait-il à les superposer l’un à l’autre ?

Après avoir choisi des boissons, Yuri les laissa pour aller chercher ses cours, faisant qu’il était seul avec Tear. Sur le chemin, ils s’étaient présentés mais ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de poser plus de questions à son sujet.

—Ta famille a déménagé à Paris pour que tu arrives dans notre lycée en cours d’année ? demanda Flynn, un peu intrigué par ce fait.

—Nous déménageons assez souvent, répondit la jeune femme avec une neutralité déconcertante. Mes parents étaient militaires et mon frère aîné l’est aussi. Quand il est muté ailleurs, je le suis mais comme je ne peux pas pratiquer d’activités extrascolaires dans ces conditions, je lui demandé de me laisser à Paris cette fois-ci.

—Pas évident comme situation. Moi j’ai été scolarisé à domicile pendant des années avant que mon père accepte de me laisser aller au lycée.

Tear avait hoché la tête, l’air un peu triste en apprenant cela. En attendant Yuri, Flynn décida de sortir une feuille vierge de son sac et il lui montra où chacun était assis en classe ainsi que des photos de ses camarades qu’il avait sur son téléphone.

—Il y a une place libre à côté d’Arche, expliqua-t-il tandis que Raven posait leurs consommations sur la table. Elle est très sympa mais fait juste attention car elle est un peu pipelette. Natalia est la déléguée de classe donc si tu as un problème, n’hésite pas à lui demander. Chester est mon meilleur ami et Judith est celle de Yuri.

—D’accord, dit la jeune femme en regardant attentivement tous les visages qu’elle voyait défiler. Et lui, il est dans notre classe ?

—Luke Fon Fabre. C’est le fils du maire et… il n’est pas très facile à vivre.

—C’est un crétin fini oui !

Yuri était de retour, tenant entre ses mains des cahiers et un trieur un peu trop plein… qui fini par craquer à l’instant où son propriétaire passa à côté du comptoir, faisant ainsi tomber lourdement une bonne partie de son contenu au sol. Dans un grognement agacé, son camarade se baissa pour ramasser ce qui était par terre sous le regard amusé de Raven.

—Il me semblait t’avoir dit de vider ce truc de temps en temps, fit remarquer le plus âgé tandis que des clients commençaient à arriver. Je t’achèterai de quoi remplacer ça tout à l’heure.

—Ca va aller ? demanda Flynn en ramassant ce qui était à sa portée, imité par Tear.

—J’ai l’habitude donc oui, répondit Yuri en se grattant l’arrière du crâne. Ca aurait peut-être été mieux de monter dans ma chambre en fait.

Sur ces mots, leur camarade les invita à le suivre avec leurs boissons. Il les amena à un appartement situé à l’étage et les laissa dans la pièce à vivre le temps de ranger rapidement ses affaires.

—Vous êtes mignons ensemble, fit Tear, provoquant un sursaut chez Flynn. Vous êtes des amis ?

—Heu… Oui, répondit-il, pris par surprise.

—Pas un peu plus ?

Là, il se sentait rougir sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. Il avait du mal à dire si elle était sérieuse ou si, comme Judith serait capable de le faire, elle le taquinait. Il comptait lui demander ce qu’elle sous-entendait exactement quand Yuri leur dit qu’ils pouvaient monter. Ils empruntèrent donc l’escalier et arrivèrent à la modeste chambre de leur camarade aux murs en grande partie bordeaux – un seul était peint en noir et il était possible d’y voir pas mal de posters de groupes de musique plus ou moins connus.

—C’est pas un palace mais c’est chez moi, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en leur indiquant une banquette avec des coussins rouges et noirs. Mettez-vous à l’aise.

—Je ne vois pas de lit ici, dit Tear en tournant la tête de tous les côtés avant de noter la présence d’une mezzanine. Tu dors là-haut ?

—Yep ! Par contre, vaut mieux être réveillé car autrement, c’est la dégringolade assurée.

Flynn les laissa échanger des banalités, occupé à détailler cette pièce qu’il trouvait bien plus chaleureuse que sa propre chambre alors qu’elle était largement plus petite. S’il pouvait dormir ici, il le ferait volontiers.

Ils restèrent trois quart d’heures à discuter tout en montrant à Tear où ils en étaient dans chaque matière – si elle n’avait visiblement pas d’inquiétudes sur l’anglais et le français, elle s’était montrée moins tranquille face à leur avancée en physique-chimie et en histoire-géographie. Une fois qu’elle eut noté ce dont elle aurait besoin et emprunté quelques polycopiés, ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour retourner au lycée. Cependant, après qu’ils eurent traversé la rue, une grande explosion retentit plus loin et des cris se firent entendre. En apercevant une personne étrangement vêtue avec des grands yeux d’insecte, il était devenu clair qu’un nouvel akuma venait d’apparaître.

—Cachez-vous dans le lycée ! s’exclama Yuri en partant vers le café. Je vais m’assurer que le vieux s’en sort !

N’ayant pas eu le temps d’arrêter son camarade, il prit Tear par le bras et se hâta de l’emmener avec lui tout en se demandant comment il allait parvenir à la laisser seule pour se transformer. Alors qu’il cherchait Judith ou Chester du regard, il sentit la jeune femme le tirer en arrière et il se tourna vers elle.

—Personne ne te verra ici, dit-elle en désignant un coin à l’abri des regards. Si tu veux te changer en Chat Noir, c’est un bon emplacement.

… Que venait-elle de lui dire au juste ?

-§-

A peine transformé en Ladybug, Yuri se précipita dans le parc pour retrouver cet homme insecte qui, dans le cas, présent, lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à… C’était son imagination où Luke avait encore provoqué une akumatisation à cause d’un de ses caprices ? Il allait devenir chèvre à force de réparer les bêtises de ce crétin…

—Sale petit vermisseau, fit l’akumatisé avec une voix qui était horriblement familière aux oreilles du héros. Je vais t’apprendre à oser te moquer de mon génie !

… Jamais Yuri n’aurait osé imaginer que le professeur Dist se ferait akumatiser à cause d’un autre que le professeur Jade Curtiss – leurs « querelles » étaient un fait connu dans tout le lycée, en partie à cause du fait que si l’un enseignait la physique-chimie, le domaine de l’autre était plutôt l’informatique voire, selon certaines rumeurs, la robotique. Comme quoi, tout était possible…

Le héros s’apprêtait à l’attaquer avec son yoyo quand une dizaine de gros scarabées robotisés sortirent de sous la cape de l’ennemi, certains tenant un filet. La moitié d’entre eux fonça sur lui et l’autre sur Luke, faisant qu’il eut tout juste le temps de les esquiver quand le rouquin se fit capturer par les insectes. Il tenta de les détruire avec son yoyo mais d’autres étaient apparus et l’encerclaient, lui laissant peu de chances de se sortir seul de ce traquenard. Il essaya de sauter par-dessus… et réussit à se faire attraper dans un filet qui l’attendait.

—HA HA HA ! rit aux éclats la version akumatisée du professeur Dist. Je t’ai bien eu Ladybug ! Maintenant, donne-moi ton Miraculous et je libèrerai peut-être ce sale petit rat !

Il lui dirait bien que non, il n’a aucune envie de le lui donner mais Yuri préférait s’abstenir de répondre, ignorant l’étendue des pouvoirs de son ennemi et craignant que celui-ci possède des gadgets plus meurtriers que ceux qu’il possédait déjà.

—Pas si vite Sauterelle-man !

Quelque chose dut heurter les insectes maintenant le filet fermé car le héros fut soudainement libéré. En tournant la tête, il vit Chat Noir dont le bâton lui revint dans la main.

—Si j’avais su, j’aurais prévu une grosse dose d’insecticide, fit le héros en noir en regardant la grande quantité de scarabées. Cependant, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ma coccinelle préférée donc on va y aller à l’huile de coude.

—Au lieu de causer, va chercher une grosse tapette à mouches qu’on écrase tout ça ! s’exclama Yuri en rejoignant son partenaire, agacé par la situation et par le sourire séducteur qu’il lui lançait. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de me faire la grimace, ça m’arrangerait…

Sauf que c’était mal connaître Chat Noir qui, au lieu de cesser de sourire, combla d’un coup la distance entre eux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui jetant un regard charmeur… ce à quoi le héros coccinelle répondit en lui posant brutalement sa main sur le visage et en le repoussant le plus loin possible. Ce n’était pas le moment pour une séance de drague douteuse.

Face à une volée d’insectes mécaniques fonçant droit sur eux, au lieu de se servir de leurs armes pour se protéger, ils choisirent tous deux d’esquiver, ce qui était plus prudent vu que leur adversaire avait les moyens de les capturer s’il le désirait.

Soudain, un son étrange arriva aux oreilles de Yuri. Sur le coup, trop occupé à éviter une série de scarabées qui tentait de le ligoter avec une corde gluante, il ne s’était pas demandé ce que cela pouvait être mais en le réentendant, il réalisa que c’était des notes de musiques, plus particulièrement celles qu’une flûte pourrait émettre. Il en aurait cherché l’origine… si un de ses « pires cauchemars » n’était pas actuellement devant ses yeux : une bonne dizaine de Chat Noir entourait l’ennemi ainsi que le même nombre de Ladybug.

C’était quoi ce bordel au juste ?

—Mais c’est une blague ? fit l’homme-insecte en regardant avec effarement la subite multiplication de ses opposants. Comment ce prodige est-il possible ?

—Personnellement, je trouve que c’est un rêve qui devient enfin réalité, fit un des Chat Noir avec bonheur. Des Ladybugs partout !

—Et moi je sens venir le mal de crâne avec cette invasion de sacs à puces, répliqua Yuri avec agacement, cherchant encore à comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Si aucun de vous n’est à l’origine de ça, qui a fait ça ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir car, profitant du fait que tous les robots scarabées étaient désorientés, une silhouette en blanc et orange sauta avec souplesse sur chacun d’eux, les brisant avec aisance sous les cris d’horreur de leur créateur avant d’atterrir sur un banc public. Yuri vit ainsi que leur élément perturbateur était une jeune femme qui, manifestement, portait un costume basé sur le renard et dont l’arme était une longue flûte.

—Rends-toi, dit-elle à la victime de l’akuma avec fermeté. Nous sommes plus nombreux et plus fort que toi.

Le héros coccinelle comprit ainsi qu’elle était de leur côté… mais il trouva curieux qu’elle opte pour cette solution alors que, d’expérience, il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il observa le clone de lui-même qui était le plus proche… et nota vite qu’il n’avait pas d’ombre. Une illusion ? Cela expliquerait son choix… mais signifierait aussi que le combat n’est pas son point fort contrairement à lui et Chat Noir. Sa ruse allait-elle fonctionner longtemps ?

Malheureusement, la réponse arriva vite quand l’un des doubles fut accidentellement détruit lorsque Luke, en cherchant à fuir les lieux, en toucha un, faisant se dissiper celui-ci sous le regard de leur ennemi. Vu le sourire de leur adversaire, il était clair qu’il avait compris le subterfuge.

—On a essayé de me rouler ? fit l’homme-insecte avec un sourire mauvais. Ca va se payer !

Puis une énorme nuée d’insectes robotisés fondit sur l’ensemble des clones. Yuri vit Chat Noir foncer sur lui et lui prendre le poignet pour l’entraîner à l’écart tandis que la fille renarde faisait de même avec Luke. Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent derrière le carrousel, cachés du regard de leur ennemi qui semblait les avoir perdus de vue.

—Merci pour le temps gagné Volpina, dit le héros en noir à leur nouvelle camarade.

—J’aurais aimé avoir son attention plus longtemps mais je ne connais pas vos gestuelles ou vos façons de parler, répondit la dénommée Volpina, visiblement un peu contrariée d’avoir été percée si vite à jour. Si je savais comment capter durablement son intérêt…

—A part ce fou de Curtiss, personne ne l’intéresse, sortit Luke en pianotant sur son téléphone. Ce type est un pur sadique et Dist est un vrai masochiste.

... Flash spécial : Luke Fon Fabre venait, pour une fois dans sa vie de fils à papa pourri gâté, de dire quelque chose d’intelligent et, qui plus est, risquait fort de leur être très utile vu les compétences de leur nouvelle camarade. Jamais Yuri ne l’admettrait mais ce sale rouquin venait de lui donner juste ce qu’il lui fallait pour mettre au point un plan pour neutraliser leur ennemi.

-§-

Quand Flynn avait découvert que Tear était elle aussi en possession d’un Miraculous, il avait été agréablement surpris. Plagg avait émis une certaine méfiance avant que le kwami de la jeune femme, un certain Kitsu, ne vienne leur expliquer qu’ils ne faisaient équipe que depuis peu, ayant utilisé le peu de jours passés ensemble pour qu’elle s’entraîne à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Puis d’un commun accord, ils se transformèrent en Chat Noir et Volpina, prêtant main forte à Ladybug qui était en mauvaise posture.

Même si les illusions de l’héroïne renarde n’avaient pas berné l’ennemi longtemps, cela avait été suffisant pour qu’ils puissent se cacher de lui le temps de mettre au point une stratégie, ce que Ladybug ne tarda pas à faire quand Luke mentionna le professeur de physique-chimie. Flynn, se souvenant que son camarade avait été plusieurs réprimandé pour avoir filmé avec son téléphone durant les cours, lui subtilisa l’appareil au moment où son partenaire retint le rouquin pour l’empêcher de récupérer son bien ou d’alerter leur adversaire avec ses cris. Il trouva très vite une vidéo de son professeur avec M. Dist et laissa celle-ci aux soins de Volpina pour qu’elle la visionne.

Maintenant, le héros en noir devait remplir son rôle et, comme souvent, il allait jouer les appâts.

—Hey Sauterelle-man ! cria-t-il une fois hors de sa cachette. Tu veux jouer à chat avec moi ?

—Je ne suis pas une sauterelle ! répliqua avec force son ennemi en lui envoyant une nuée d’insecte.

Bingo. Il avait pleinement son attention, ce qui devrait laisser assez de temps à ses coéquipiers pour exécuter le reste du plan. Leur problème principal était cette cape car c’était de là que sortaient tous ces scarabées robotisés. Leur ennemi évitant le corps-à-corps, il était fort probable qu’il n’était pas doué dans ce domaine et il fallait donc détruire cette cape pour le rendre vulnérable. Or, comment l’atteindre s’il savait comment se protéger ? Ca, c’était le travail du Lucky Charm de Ladybug et de la prochaine illusion de Volpina.

Par contre, ce serait bien qu’ils se dépêchent car il commençait à avoir du mal à éviter ces fichus insectes…

—Dist, tu es désespérant.

L’homme-insecte, à l’entente de cette voix, s’était immédiatement tourné vers son origine : l’illusion particulièrement réussie du professeur Jade Curtiss. Ses scarabées continuaient à poursuivre Flynn mais un énorme filet à papillons rouge à pois noirs en attrapa une bonne partie.

—Ma Lady, fit-il à son partenaire en croisant son regard. Mo cœur chavire à chaque fois que je croise tes jolis yeux !

—… Là, je dois reconnaitre que je m’attendais à ce que tu me fasses un autre de tes trucs bien pourris, déclara Ladybug avant de lâcher un soupir exaspéré. Sauf que c’était pas celui-là que j’avais vu venir…

—J’aime te surprendre ma coccinelle d’amour !

Les iris gris de celui dont il était amoureux se mirent à lancer des éclairs, faisant qu’il jugea préférable d’activer son Cataclysme pour aller détruire la cape de leur ennemi avant qu’il… Etait-il en train de rêver où leur adversaire était en train de pleurnicher ? Il préféra ne pas chercher à résoudre ce mystère et alla réduire en cendres l’objet du délit avec une facilité déconcertante. Ladybug n’avait eu ensuite qu’à briser la broche en forme de rose du professeur Dist pour révéler l’akuma afin de le purifier et de réparer les dégâts causés.

Les trois héros se séparèrent une fois leur mission accomplie, leurs Miraculous les alertant qu’ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux.

Ce fut donc après une dizaine de minutes que Flynn retrouva Tear en classe, occupée à parler avec Natalia tandis que Luke l’observait avec curiosité. En tournant la tête, il nota qu’excepté Yuri, tout le monde était présent.

—Bonjour Flynn, fit la déléguée de classe quand elle le vit. Je viens d’apprendre que tu t’étais occupé de notre nouvelle.

—Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose, dit-il avec honnêteté. C’est Yuri qui lui a montré ses cours et où nous en étions actuellement donc c’est surtout à lui que revient le mérite.

—Moui… En parlant de Lowell, où est-il passé cette fois ? Si je le trouve encore à dormir…

La réponse arriva vite quand le concerné arriva en classe, l’air visiblement choqué par quelque chose qu’il avait dû voir sur son trajet.

—Ca va Yuri ? demanda Flynn, inquiet pour son camarade. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

—Juste un truc que j’aurais préféré pas voir, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en s’installant à sa place sous les regards intrigués de Judith, Chester et Arche.

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qu’il se passait et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde alla s’asseoir. En passant à côté de lui, Tear lui glissa discrètement un morceau de papier dans la main qu’il rangea vite dans une poche de sa veste. Puis entra le professeur Curtiss…

—Bonjour jeunes gens, leur dit l’enseignant en posant sa sacoche sur le bureau. Aujourd’hui, nous allons poursuivre notre cours de physique…

—JADE !

Subitement, la porte de la classe s’ouvrit sur le professeur Dist qui était littéralement essoufflé. Il tendit un gobelet de café à son collège qui portait le logo du café de la Corneille. M. Curtiss prit l’objet du délit comme si de rien n’était et en but en gorgée… avant de le rendre avec une grimace à son collège de travail.

—Il me semblait avoir demandé un café noisette avec un demi-sucre, fit le professeur de physique-chimie d’un ton sec. Je suis extrêmement désappointé…

—Je ramène ça tout de suite ! s’exclama le professeur d’informatique en quittant la classe en trombe.

Tous les élèves étaient ébahis par la scène qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux… excepté Yuri que Flynn pouvait entendre parler à voix basse des pulsions sadiques de M. Curtiss et déclarer qu’il préférait encore voir son tuteur parler du dernier numéro de Playboy avec M. Lester qu’assister à une séance de dressage en direct.

Le jeune homme en conclut que ce n’était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui proposer une sortie tous les deux, estimant que son séduisant camarade risquait fort de ne pas être très réceptif à son environnement dans l’immédiat. Il préféra jeter discrètement un œil au mot de Tear.

_« Si tu veux que je t’aide à séduire Ladybug, préviens-moi. »_

Un coup de main ne serait effectivement pas de trop, surtout qu’il venait de gagner une amie à qui il pouvait parler sans devoir lui cacher un pan entier de sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluri Month 2016 : May 29 – 30 Yellow Tulip: “There’s sunshine in your smile”
> 
> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> UA : Miraculous
> 
> Note : Dernier croisement entre Miraculous et Tales of Vesperia qui sera écrit pour le Fluri Month 2016. De plus, ce texte peut aussi correspondre au thème du 17-18 qui était « Jealousy ».

Dernier ennemi en date : Antibug, fraîchement apparu au palace Le Grand Paris et copie quasi-conforme de Ladybug. Hors, cet adversaire avait des pouvoirs opposés au héros et, au grand dam de Yuri, n’était autre que Luke, fraîchement akumatisé par sa faute car il n’avait pas voulu écouter celui-ci lors de leur combat contre un précédent akuma. Chat Noir lui avait fait gagner du temps pour qu’il puisse recharger son kwami mais la situation avait changé quand Antibug avait capturé Tear et neutralisé son partenaire en le ligotant puis en le suspendant au dessus du vide.

Il avait été contraint de le libérer pendant que Tikki récupérait des forces, faisant son possible pour ne pas être vu, puis une fois redevenu Ladybug, ils avaient pu aller combattre ensemble Antibug et le vaincre.

Suite à cela, Luke était devenu étrangement pensif et, dès que Tear était dans les parages, il perdait tous ses moyens, probablement parce qu’il avait vu les enregistrements des caméras du palace appartenant à sa famille et ce qu’il avait fait durant la période où il était sous l’emprise de Papillon. Le bon côté, c’était qu’il était devenu supportable depuis ce jour-là.

Aujourd’hui, c’était samedi et c’était affluence au café de la Corneille. Yuri donnait un coup de main à Raven pour servir les clients et aussi pour refaire quelques douceurs. Il termina de donner la commande à une femme visiblement pressée quand, en voyant qui était la prochaine personne à servir, il sentit les battements de son coeur s’accélérer.

—Bonjour Yuri, lui lança Flynn en arrivant au comptoir en compagnie de Tear et de Judith. J’espère qu’on ne dérange pas.

—Non, pas du tout, fit le jeune homme sans trop réfléchir. C’est toujours comme ça le samedi donc je suis habitué.

—On dirait qu’aucune table n’est libre, constata celle qui tenait le Ladyblog en regardant la salle. La pause café ne va pas pouvoir se faire ici.

—Ce n’est pas grave, déclara Tear avec un léger sourire. Vous m’avez déjà bien aidée tous les deux.

—De quoi vous parlez au juste ?

Certes, il aurait pu rester silencieux et admirer le beau sourire du blond en face de lui mais il travaillait et appréciait peu d’être en dehors de cette conversation. De plus, il était obligé d’admettre qu’il ressentait une pointe de jalousie envers sa nouvelle camarade car elle et Flynn étaient souvent vus ensemble, ce qui alimentait quelques rumeurs comme quoi ils formeraient un couple.

—Notre chère Tear se cherchait une activité à faire une fois par semaine, expliqua Judith en jetant un coup d’œil à une alerte qu’elle venait de recevoir. Comme elle avait fait du chant quand elle était plus jeune, Flynn et moi avons proposé de l’aider à trouver un professeur.

—Malheureusement, c’était un peu tard pour s’inscrire, fit la concerné avec une pointe de regret. Heureusement, le professeur de piano de Flynn connaît quelqu’un qui serait d’accord pour me prendre dans son cours en milieu d’année.

—Je peux t’y emmener si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme aux cheveux d’or. Mon garde de corps va venir me chercher de toute manière.

Honnêtement, Yuri aurait aimé qu’elle dise non mais ce ne fut pas le cas, surtout que, de toute manière, il était occupé donc cela ne servait à rien qu’ils restent au café. Ce fut donc avec déception qu’il les vit partir, le laissant seul avec sa meilleure amie.

—Je te sens en pleine détresse, dit-elle en passant derrière le comptoir. Serais-tu contrarié que notre séduisant blond aux yeux bleus traîne avec notre nouvelle amie ?

—Techniquement parlant, Tear et moi ne sommes que de simples camarades de classe, déclara-t-il en préparant un café latté pour un client. Et tous deux sont assez grands pour faire ce qu’ils veulent…

—J’en conclus que tu penses toi aussi qu’ils sont en couple.

A cette remarque, le jeune homme renversa accidentellement le contenu du gobelet sur ses pieds et, en grognant, il dut tout recommencer du début – il cessa vite de râler quand il sentit que Tikki le pinçait afin qu’il ne perde pas son sang-froid bêtement.

—Je les aie observés tu sais, poursuivit Judith en se servant un jus de pomme. Personnellement, je les crois juste bons amis.

—C’est pas vraiment l’avis de l’ensemble du lycée, dit-il en donnant sa consommation à sa cliente.

—Et ça va t’arrêter ? Tu n’as même pas essayé de l’inviter à un rencard !

—Parce qu’il m’est arrivé une catastrophe à chaque fois que j’ai tenté ! Sérieux Judy, je commence vraiment à penser que ça restera un simple fantasme.

Encore une fois, il en était à se demander ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour qu’un être cosmique puisse ne pas vouloir qu’il ait une chance avec Flynn. Il se disait assez souvent qu’il devait faire une croix sur lui mais c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire car dès qu’il voyait le sourire de ce satané blond, il en retombait immédiatement amoureux ! Ca le rendait dingue…

Yuri passa au client suivant… et faillit faire une attaque en voyant cette tignasse d’un rouge flamboyant entrer au café : que foutait Luke ici et surtout, qu’avait-il fait à ses cheveux ? Un coup d’œil à sa meilleure amie lui confirma qu’elle était aussi stupéfaite que lui.

—Bonjour, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais avec méfiance quand son vieil ennemi vint devant le comptoir. Que désirez-vous ?

—Je viens juste pour m’excuser, déclara le rouquin sous les regards interloqués de ses deux camarades. J’ai été un vrai crétin et je sais que ça ne suffira jamais à me faire pardonner…

—Tu m’as coupé les cheveux quand on était en sixième, collé mes baskets au sol en cinquième, fais courir le bruit que je faisais encore pipi au lit en quatrième…

—Pour tout ça, je suis vraiment désolé ! s’exclama vivement Luke, les joues légèrement rougies. D’ailleurs, je peux te rembourser certains trucs s’il le faut…

—Je n’accepterai pas d’argent de ta part.

Sincèrement, Yuri avait de légers doutes sur cette soudaine envie de rédemption chez son camarade. Soit il avait été enlevé par des extraterrestres et remplacé par l’un d’eux, soit il avait vraiment été plus chamboulé par son akumatisation qu’il ne l’avait pensé au départ. Dans tous les cas, il n’était pas prêt à faire la paix avec lui.

—C’est déjà bien que tu sois venu t’excuser, dit Judith à Luke. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

—J’étais juste venu pour ça, répondit le rouquin avec une certaine gêne. Si vous voulez que je vous aide pour quelque chose un jour…

—J’avais justement une question en tête, coupa brusquement la jeune femme, empêchant Yuri de sortir une réplique acide. Je sais que Natalia est une amie de Flynn mais je n’ai jamais vraiment compris si tu étais toi aussi un vieil ami à lui.

—Flynn ? On a toujours été de vagues connaissances lui et moi, jamais plus. Par contre, c’est son cousin de Lyon avec qui j’avais bien sympathisé un été. Ils se ressemblent énormément tous les deux mais ils n’ont pas vraiment le même caractère.

Cette information avait légèrement piqué son intérêt mais où voulait en venir Judith au juste ?

Luke sortit son téléphone et, après avoir passé une bonne vingtaine de secondes à chercher quelque chose, il tourna l’écran vers eux pour leur montrer une photo de lui avec un garçon qui, excepté les yeux verts, était une copie conforme de Flynn ! C’était à croire qu’ils étaient des jumeaux.

—On s’envoie des messages de temps en temps Guy et moi, poursuivit le rouquin en rangeant son smartphone. Je lui ai raconté en détail ce qu’il s’est passé l’autre jour… et il m’a bien encouragé quand je lui ai dit que je voulais essayer de réparer mes bourdes.

—Et je présume que tu lui as aussi demandé quelques conseils par rapport à la fille qui t’a tapé dans l’œil, lança Judith avec une pointe de malice.

Cette fois-ci, la couleur du visage de Luke devint la même que celle de ses cheveux en à peine une seconde, faisant comprendre à Yuri ce que cherchait sa meilleure amie : vérifier ses intuitions. Manifestement, l’hypothèse qu’elle lui avait formulée en classe comme quoi le fils du maire en pinçait pour Tear était fondée mais vu qu’elle passait une bonne partie de son temps avec Flynn, de fortes chances que ce soit perdu d’avance.

—Dommage qu’elle ait des vues sur un autre, lâcha celui aux cheveux de jais en se détournant de la conversation pour attraper un plateau. Vous m’excuserez…

—Comment ça ? questionna Luke, n’ayant apparemment pas compris qui était sous-entendu.

—Il parle du fait qu’elle et Flynn sont très proches, traduisit Judith. Beaucoup au lycée pensent qu’ils sont en couple.

—Ca m’étonnerait, répliqua le rouquin en retenant difficilement un rire. C’est absolument pas possible qu’ils sortent ensemble !

—Pourquoi donc ?

—Parce que vu la vitesse à laquelle Natalia a cessé d’essayer de le draguer alors qu’il était certainement célibataire, un seul truc a pu arrêter une tête de mule comme elle : Flynn doit être gay.

Ces quatre mots firent lâcher le plateau chargé de vaisselle que Yuri tenant entre ses mains, provoquant un grand bruit dans la salle qui attira l’attention de tout le monde sur lui. Rouge de honte, il se hâta de ramasser ce qui était tombé et qui ne s’était pas brisé pour y poser en lieu sûr avant d’aller chercher de quoi nettoyer les dégâts… le tout en se traitant mentalement de sombre crétin car il avait été jaloux de Tear pour rien. Depuis le départ, Flynn avait peut-être les mêmes préférences que lui et il avait été incapable de s’en rendre compte ou de le mentionner devant lui.

-§-

S’il y avait bien une chose que Flynn avait comprise en traînant avec Tear, c’était qu’elle savait qui était vraiment Ladybug mais qu’elle n’avait aucune intention de lui communiquer cette information. Elle lui avait certifié qu’il avait toutes ses chances avec son partenaire justicier et ce, même s’il se faisait rejeter à chaque fois. Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi certaine ?

Une fois que la jeune femme ait pu s’inscrire pour des cours de chant, ils montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait.

—Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-il à sa camarade. Je peux te proposer d’aller boire quelque chose au café de la Corneille si tu veux.

—C’est une bonne idée, approuva Tear en caressant discrètement la tête de son kwami qui se cachait dans son sac à main. Cependant, je n’ai pas envie de déranger Yuri plus que de rigueur.

—J’admets que c’est dommage qu’il soit débordé aujourd’hui. On aurait pu faire une sortie en groupe.

—Je ne pense pas qu’il aurait apprécié que je vienne.

Cette remarque intrigua Flynn qui regarda la jeune femme avec un sourcil haussé. Seulement, celle-ci ne développa pas plus sa phrase et, qui plus est, il entendait Plagg ricaner, ce qui lui laissait penser que quelque chose lui avait échappé et qu’un petit interrogatoire de son kwami serait de rigueur… même si celui-ci allait très certainement tout nier en bloc.

Une sonnerie retentit et Tear regarda l’écran de son téléphone en fronçant le nez, visiblement peu ravie de voir le numéro affiché. Elle décroché, parla moins d’une minute avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha, l’air contrariée.

—Mon frère, dit-elle en rangeant son téléphone sous le regard inquiet de son kwami. Il aimerait que je rentre un peu plus tôt car il a une soirée de libre. Il aimerait que nous la passions ensemble.

—Dans ce cas, je vais te déposer chez toi, proposa Flynn à son amie. Ca n’a pas l’air de t’enchanter de voir ton frère.

—C’est surtout que ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes.

Après avoir indiqué l’adresse au chauffeur, ils passèrent plusieurs minutes silencieuses dans le trafic parisien avant d’arriver à destination. Le jeune homme n’avait pas tenté d’engager la conversation, sentant que la jeune femme n’était plus d’humeur à bavarder, et s’était plutôt intéressé au Ladyblog que Judith avait mis à jour dernièrement.

Le dernier article en date résumait ses hypothèses et ses découvertes sur le héros coccinelle, l’une des plus pertinentes restant ce livre d’histoire qu’avait un jour fait tomber Ladybug et qui prouvait qu’il était au lycée. Il se souvint que la journaliste en herbe lui avait précisé verbalement qu’après enquête, le livre en question n’étant utilisé que dans le lycée Bernard d’Andrésy mais elle n’avait pas précisé cette information sur son blog car elle n’en avait pas vraiment eu le temps – il fallait dire que se faire capturer par un akuma qui voulait vous sacrifier pour ressusciter une ancienne reine d’Egypte était plus que suffisant pour faire oublier certaines petites choses à n’importe qui. Plagg s’était moqué de lui quand il avait supposé que son partenaire et lui pouvaient aller en cours dans le même établissement mais maintenant qu’il se souvenait de cette information…

Avec les suppositions de Judith ainsi que ce qu’il savait lui, Flynn se mit à assembler les pièces du puzzle qu’il avait mis de côté depuis quelques temps. Ladybug avait certainement entre quinze et dix-huit ans, mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt, avait les cheveux longs et portait des boucles d’oreilles. Peu de garçons correspondaient à ce signalement, surtout qu’il n’était pas impossible que son partenaire ait des origines asiatiques, ce qui réduisait encore plus les suspects potentiels.

Puis soudain, une image lui revint en tête : le jour où il avait aidé Yuri avec le chat et que celui-ci s’était rapidement fait une queue de cheval très similaire à celle qu’arborait Ladybug.

Son camarade de classe faisait la même taille que lui, avait les yeux gris, de longs cheveux de jais et une peau claire. De plus, il était peut-être orphelin et possédait un prénom russe mais il l’avait déjà entendu dire à Judith qu’il avait de lointains parents vivant à Hong Kong et qu’il avait préféré rester avec Raven à Paris car c’était là qu’était ses amis. Il n’était pas certain de l’avoir vu avec des boucles d’oreilles mais avec le style vestimentaire un peu rock qu’il arborait, il était certain qu’elles passeraient totalement inaperçues. Enfin, il collectionnait les retards et il avait entendu Natalia l’engueuler sur ce sujet.

Tout cela ainsi que Tear qui lui avait déjà dit une ou deux fois qu’elle les trouvait mignons ensemble tendait à lui confirmer que Yuri et Ladybug n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne.

Cela soulevait donc une question que Flynn n’avait pas pensé à poser à sa camarade et qu’il serait bon de lui soumettre maintenant qu’ils étaient devant son immeuble et qu’ils pouvaient être hors de portée d’oreilles indiscrètes. Il descendit de voiture avec elle et, une fois dans le hall d’entrée vide, il profita de l’occasion…

—Dis-moi, comment as-tu deviné qui était Chat Noir ? demanda-t-il quand elle ouvrit la boite aux lettres. Je suis assez surpris que tu ais trouvé en à peine une heure…

—En réalité, je suivais le Ladyblog depuis un moment déjà, répondit Tear en se tournant vers lui. Quand j’ai déménagé pour vivre avec mon frère et que je t’ai vu, je trouvais que tu ressemblais aux photos que j’avais vu mais c’est quand j’ai noté que tu avais une bague que j’ai eu des soupçons. Après, il y avait un cas d’urgence donc j’ai tenté un coup de bluff et ça a payé.

—Donc tu n’es pas certaine non plus pour Ladybug.

—Faux. Lui, il était extrêmement facile à repérer car son attitude ne change que très peu quand il est en civil, ce qui n’est pas ton cas. Seulement, certains traits de sa personnalité sont peu visibles quand il n’est pas transformé car je pense qu’il n’a pas l’occasion de les mettre en action.

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, Yuri et Ladybug étaient tous deux assez sarcastiques par moments. Ils avaient aussi les mêmes sourires, allant de celui du vainqueur d’un combat à une expression taquine qui, à chaque fois que Flynn en était témoin, lui donnait l’envie furieuse de l’embrasser. Son préféré restait le plus difficile à saisir, celui qu’il lui dissimulait parfois lors des combats pour ne pas lui montrer qu’il était content de savoir qu’il allait bien.

—Tu as des soupçons sur quelqu’un en particulier ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

—Par respect pour lui, je ne te dirai pas sur lui, répondit-il de la même manière. Dans tous les cas, merci pour tout.

—Ce n’est rien. C’est ma manière de m’excuser pour avoir manqué de prudence face au dernier akuma.

Il le savait, Tear avait honte d’avoir été capturée par Antibug alors qu’elle venait de réussir à passer le barrage de police autour du Grand Paris. Elle n’avait pas pu y venir en Volpina à cause d’une obligation personnelle et pensait profiter des cuisines du palace pour recharger son kwami. Seulement, Antibug l’avait vue entrer alors qu’il essayait d’attirer Ladybug et elle s’était retrouvée prise en otage dans une des chambres du palace. Par chance, cela avait permis au héros coccinelle de libérer Chat Noir et d’avoir un peu plus de temps pour régénérer son kwami.

Flynn souhaita une bonne soirée à son amie puis retourna à sa voiture. Il vérifia d’abord son téléphone, constatant qu’il n’avait pas eu de message de son père ou de son assistante, puis demanda à son chauffeur de le déposer au café de la Corneille.

A cette heure-ci, il devrait y avoir moins de monde.

-§-

Le vieux n’avait pas été enchanté de voir de la vaisselle cassée mais content de constater qu’il n’y avait rien eu d’autre. Cependant, pour la peine, Yuri avait dû aller faire les courses pour le week-end et, un samedi, c’était l’enfer. La corvée de cuisine allait être un plaisir à côté de ça.

—Tu as prévu de préparer quoi pour ce soir ? lui demanda Tikki quand ils furent à l’abri des regards.

—J’ai vu une recette de veau à la tomate sur Internet donc je pense l’essayer, répondit-il en désignant le sac où se trouvait la viande qu’il avait achetée. Autrement, j’ai de quoi faire une salade piémontaise ou des tomates mozzarella. J’ai pas l’intention de me casser la tête.

—Une salade piémontaise ? Comment tu la fais ?

—Tomates, jambon, œufs durs, pommes de terre, cornichons et mayonnaise. Pas très diététique j’avoue. Pour ça que j’ai pris de la mozzarella au cas où le vieux veut un truc plus léger.

Pour deux jours et avec ce qu’il restait dans le frigo, il savait que ce serait suffisant. Qui plus est, au cas où, il avait pris un paquet de cookies pour son kwami dans l’éventualité où il n’aurait pas l’occasion d’en refaire.

Yuri tourna au coin de la rue et, au loin, il aperçu une voiture gris métallisé qu’il reconnaissait comme était celle du chauffeur de Flynn et qui était arrêtée devant le café. Alors qu’il se demandait ce qu’elle faisait là, le véhicule démarra et s’éloigna. Intrigué, il continua son chemin et passa la porte alors que son aîné était en train de nettoyer une table vide.

—T’arrives trente secondes trop tard gamin, fit Raven en revenant au comptoir. Ton ami blond était passé te voir mais comme t’étais parti faire les courses…

—Il a dit un truc en particulier ? demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe d’espoir.

Le signe de tête négatif de son tuteur fut une petite déception mais de toute manière, il reverrait Flynn au lycée lundi. Yuri alla donc ranger les courses et s’attaquer à préparer le repas du soir. Rien d’autre de notable se produisit ensuite et, comme souvent, il alla aider son aîné pour fermer, ils mangèrent ensemble puis le jeune homme fit la vaisselle avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Comme c’était samedi, il en profitait généralement pour regarder un film ou jouer à un jeu afin de se détendre un peu mais avant ça, il jeta un œil au Ladyblog et son regard fut attiré sur un article où Judith parlait de Volpina.

—Quand j’y repense, même si elle est de notre côté, je trouve qu’elle est arrivée un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dit-il en regardant la seule photo que sa meilleure amie avait réussi à prendre de l’héroïne renarde. En plus, j’avoue que je me demande encore pourquoi elle n’a pas pu nous aider face à Antibug alors qu’il n’était pas très difficile à rouler.

—Elle avait peut-être des obligations personnelles, lui suggéra Tikki, l’air un peu soucieux. Cela t’es déjà arrivé d’être en retard car tu étais coincé.

—C’est vrai mais j’ai beau faire des efforts, un truc me dérange chez cette fille. Elle sort de nulle part et le chat de gouttière lui fait confiance les yeux fermés !

—Tu es certain que tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

A cette remarque, Yuri grinça un peu des dents, sachant pertinemment que son kwami avait raison. La complicité entre ces deux-là l’agaçait, même si Volpina était manifestement plus qu’honnête envers eux malgré l’animal auquel elle était associée. Depuis son arrivée, il avait l’impression que son duo avec Chat Noir avait été cassé et le fait qu’il les trouvait souvent à discuter ensemble avant d’aller patrouiller le…

Pourquoi avait-il l’étrange impression de passer à côté de quelque chose ? Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se remémorant leurs échanges entre eux et le premier jour où elle était arrivée… et réalisa qu’une autre personne de son entourage avait elle aussi débarqué brutalement dans sa vie : Tear Grants.

Normalement, il mettait un point d’honneur à ne pas chercher à connaître l’identité secrète de son partenaire ou à laisser filtrer des informations susceptibles de le trahir mais là, des vérifications s’imposaient s’il voulait avoir l’esprit tranquille.

—Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques au juste ? lui demanda Tikki en le voyant fouiller dans les photos du Ladyblog.

—Je confirme mes soupçons sur qui je pense être Volpina, répondit Yuri en sélectionnant les meilleures photos de Chat Noir qu’il trouvait. Et accessoirement, j’ai décidé de suivre tes conseils et de m’intéresser un peu plus à mon partenaire.

—Ne me dis pas que…

—Je ne cherche pas spécialement à savoir qui se cache sous le masque. Juste à rassembler le peu que je connais le concernant. Pour miss flutiste, je suis certain de qui elle est : Tear.

Le costume de Chat Noir en dévoilait à la fois beaucoup et pas assez. S’il se basait uniquement sur le physique, le héros en noir et lui étaient de même taille, très bien proportionné, blond et, peut-être, les yeux bleus mais ce n’était pas un critère à retenir à cause du masque. Après, il y avait quelques détails qu’il était le seul à connaître sur son co-équipier : il était gay, bon en physique-chimie pour réussir à lui expliquer avec aisance les cours d’un sadique comme le prof Curtiss, et il savait déjà que Volpina était de leur coté car il connaissait son nom…

Yuri réalisa soudain que les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtaient plus facilement qu’il ne l’avait prévu… et il ne put s’empêcher d’aller vérifier le terrible doute qui venait de le saisir en ouvrant une page sur un site de mode qui publiait des photos de mannequins… dont celles de Flynn quand il posait pour son père.

Une comparaison des postures, de la manière de sourire devant une caméra ou un appareil photo, des détails physiques…

Le souvenir de ce jour pluvieux où son camarade lui avait tendu son parapluie avec une expression qui lui avait coupé le souffle et de l’éclat de rire qui lui avait échappé quand l’objet s’était accidentellement refermé sur lui revint en sa mémoire… et il se souvint que Chat Noir avait déjà eu ce genre d’attitude envers lui à leurs débuts quand il avait déclaré qu’il n’était peut-être pas fait pour être un héros.

Tous les deux avaient le même sourire capable d’éclairer les plus noires ténèbres… et depuis le début, ils n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> … Comment ça il manque quelque chose ? Vous voulez la suite ? Ah ben elle viendra… quand la saison 2 de Miraculous sera finie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci aura-t-il une suite ? Ben le Fluri Month 2016 est pas encore fini et je n'ai pas tous mes textes donc il est possible que j'ose continuer ceci très prochainement... Si c'est le cas, j'inclurai très certainement Arche.


End file.
